HisteriaPokemon Lost World of JP III Crossover
by Charles Roberts
Summary: Loud Kiddington and Joseph Stalion help the Kectumes find Ash on Island Sona before the Dinos Do.


Pokemon-Histeria-Crossover-JURASSIC PARK III  
  
  
  
1 EXT. PACIFIC OCEAN – DAY1  
  
A speedboat cuts swiftly through the ocean swells beneath the  
  
looming cliffs of ISLA SORNA.  
  
2 EXT. BOAT - DAY 2  
  
Illegal Costa Rican parasail operator Captain Hook helps  
  
Americans Ray and twelve-year-old Ash Kectuime --  
  
already wearing life-vests -- strap themselves into a two-  
  
person PARASAIL HARNESS.  
  
3 EXT. BOAT - DAY 3  
  
Ray and Ash clamber onto a makeshift PLATFORM that hangs over  
  
the back of the board. Dangling from Rey's neck is a CAMCORDER.  
  
Ray  
  
You make sure to get us as close as you can,  
  
okay? If it's a good trip, I'll give you a   
  
little extra.   
  
Hook   
  
Don't worry. I take you close. But not too   
  
close.  
  
(rubbing Ash's head)  
  
You don't want them to eat you.  
  
Hook heads toward the driver's seat and a large SECOND-HAND  
  
WINCH bolted to the deck.  
  
Hook (CONT'D)  
  
Ready, amigos?  
  
Rey and Ash nod excitedly and give the thumbs up. Rey lifts the  
  
camcorder to the record the action.  
  
Hook jams the down the throttle down, and with a loud RAOR, the  
  
speedboat shoots forward. Soon the boat is whipping across the   
  
rolling ocean.  
  
Strapped together, Rey and Ash lean back over the passing  
  
water, intently watching for Hook's signal.  
  
As the boat picks up speed, Hook eyes the speedometer.  
  
Rey grabs the end of the RIPCORD attached to the harness. He and  
  
Ash braces themselves.  
  
Hook finally signals with a pulling motion. He pulls  
  
the winch, Rey yanks the cord and -   
  
WOOOSH! A brightly colored PARASAIL blossoms behind the boat,  
  
hoisting Ray and Ash aloft. In a big BLOCK LETTERS on the  
  
parasail is stitched "DINO-SOAR."  
  
THE TOWNLINE unsold rapidly from its enormous reel.  
  
Ray AND Ash climb higher and higher.  
  
Hook keeps an eye on the clients. When they reach a certain   
  
height, he LOCKS OFF the reel.  
  
High overhead, Ray and Ash are floating in wonderful, quiet  
  
splendor. The motor of the boat now sounds strangely distant.  
  
Down below, the boat enters a think blanket of FOG.  
  
Ray points excitedly at the islands as Ash films him with the  
  
camera.  
  
Then, a sudden TUG on the thing line cause Ray to drop the camera,  
  
which now dangles from his neck.  
  
Ash  
  
What was that?  
  
A second tug...and now the faintest of screams.  
  
Ray and Ash look down to find that the boat has disappeared  
  
into the low bank of FOG.  
  
By the time the boat emerges on the far side of the mist...THEIR  
  
IS NO SIGN OF Hook. The deck is splattered with blood.  
  
As Ray considers the driverless boat...  
  
Ash (CONT'D)  
  
Ray!  
  
Ray glances over at Ash, staring in horror at something   
  
below. Following his gaze, Ray finds that their boat is only  
  
moments away from crashing into A LARGE REEF.  
  
Sticking out of the water, the imposing reef is being battered  
  
by waves.  
  
AS THE BOAT SMASHES INTO THE REEF, it splinters into a  
  
number of pieces.  
  
A panicked Ray turns to Ash.  
  
Ray  
  
Unclip your line!  
  
Ash and Ray frantically unclip their lines. Catching an  
  
updraft, the parasailers float upward.  
  
A strong wind sends them wafting over the daunting cliffs  
  
of ISLA SORNA...  
  
4 EXT. SUBURBAN BACKYARD - DAY 4  
  
TWO PLASTIC DINOSAURS enter the frame and do battle accompanied  
  
by a child's ferocious sounds.  
  
BB Kiddington (O.S.)  
  
RRRRROW! GRRRRRR!  
  
WINDER TO REVEAL -  
  
BB Kiddington, a three-year old boy, plays in a sandbox with his  
  
favorite toy dinosaurs. Loud Kiddington squats next to him and  
  
watches with great delight.  
  
Charity Bazaar stands over them, an INFANT in her arms -- a  
  
picture of the perfect family.  
  
Loud  
  
Oh, actually, BB, those two are  
  
herbivores. They wouldn't be interested in  
  
fighting each other. But these...  
  
(picking up two other dinosaurs)  
  
See, these are carnivores. And this one here  
  
-- see its claws -- this one here uses its  
  
claws to gouge at the throat of its opponent…  
  
As Loud demonstrates with some GRUNT and GROANS of his  
  
own, he only succeeds in frightening the boy.  
  
Charity  
  
(interrupting)  
  
Uh, Loud?  
  
Loud  
  
Hmm?  
  
Charity  
  
He's three. Why don't you wait till he's a  
  
little older?  
  
Loud  
  
Oh, right.  
  
(back to BB)  
  
Happy dinosaurs.  
  
He bounces them along the sandbox edge.  
  
Then, the sound of a CAR ENGINE turning off and a door  
  
SLAMMING is heard.  
  
Charity  
  
That must be Toast.  
  
(calling out)  
  
Toast, we're back here!  
  
Charity and Loud turn to see --  
  
Toast DEGLER coming through the gate carrying a briefcase. He's their age, handsome but not annoyingly so, with a friendly,  
  
balance demeanor.  
  
He and Charity kiss tenderly on the lips.  
  
Charity (CONT'D)  
  
Good day?  
  
Toast  
  
Keeping the world safe.  
  
(re: baby)  
  
Here, let me take her.  
  
Charity hands off the baby.  
  
Charity  
  
Toast, this is Loud Kiddington.  
  
Toast  
  
Nice to meet you, Loud. I've heard a lot about  
  
you.  
  
The two men shake hands, and we now realize it is Grant  
  
who is the stranger in this household. Little BB runs to  
  
his father, showing his dinosaur.  
  
BB  
  
Daddy, this is a herbabore.  
  
Loud smiles uncomfortably, a third wheel.  
  
5 INT. DINING ROOM - NIGHT 5  
  
WINDEN to a PARROT in a large cage. Loud is teasing   
  
the bird with a cookie, holding a it just out of reach.  
  
Loud   
  
What's my name? Come on, Harry, say it. Is my  
  
name Loud? Say my name.  
  
The bird doesn't respond.  
  
Loud (CONT'D)  
  
He used to know me.  
  
Charity   
  
Sorry, Loud it's been six years.  
  
Loud shrugs, gives Harry the cookie, and heads towards the table.  
  
The three adults are finishing their dessert and coffee. The  
  
The children have been out to bed.  
  
An awkward moment of silence. Uncomfortable smiles. Then --  
  
Toast  
  
More coffee?  
  
Charity   
  
(relived)  
  
Yes. Great.  
  
Toast stands and collects their cups.  
  
Charity (CONT'D)  
  
So, Toast's working at the State Department  
  
now.  
  
Loud  
  
Really?   
  
(To Toast)  
  
What do you do there?  
  
Toast  
  
(with mock bravado)  
  
I could tell you about it, but than I'd have to  
  
kill you.  
  
Loud  
  
Indeed.  
  
Toast smiles, nodding. Then he goes into the kitchen. Another  
  
uncomfortable silence.  
  
Charity  
  
So what are you working on now?  
  
Loud  
  
We have a new site in Montana. At least until  
  
the money runs out.  
  
Charity  
  
Anything good?  
  
Loud  
  
Raptors, mostly.  
  
Charity  
  
My favorite.  
  
Loud leans forward, realizing Charity's one of the few people he  
  
can talk to about this.  
  
Loud  
  
You remember the sounds they made?  
  
Charity  
  
I try not to.  
  
Loud  
  
We've done cranial scans, and raptors  
  
actually had a quite sophisticated  
  
resonating chamber. I have a theory that  
  
their ability to vocalize is the key to their  
  
social intelligence. The way they can work  
  
together as a team.  
  
Charity  
  
You think they could talk to each other?  
  
Loud  
  
To a degree we never imagined.  
  
And from the cage in the corner of the room...  
  
Harry  
  
Bullshit!  
  
Both look back at the parrot. Charity smiles.  
  
Loud  
  
You taught him that.  
  
6 EXT. SUBURBAN STREET - NIGHT 6  
  
Charity and Loud head toward the rental car parked in the  
  
driveway.  
  
Charity   
  
Good luck with the fund raising.  
  
Loud   
  
It was never easy, but before Jurassic Park,  
  
you could find money. Somewhere. Now fossils  
  
are out. Everyone wants to see a real live  
  
dinosaur.  
  
Charity   
  
Times change Loud. But you're the still the  
  
best. I mean that.  
  
Loud   
  
The last of my breed.  
  
A long moment passes between them as both consider where  
  
they've ended up.  
  
Loud (CONT'D)  
  
I'd better get going.  
  
Charity   
  
Let me know if I can help, Loud. You're bad  
  
about asking for help, but please ask me.  
  
Anything, anytime.  
  
Loud  
  
(deep down knowing he never  
  
will)  
  
Okay. Goodbye, Charity.  
  
Charity  
  
Goodbye, Loud.  
  
Not sure what the right thing to do is, they finally end up with  
  
a friendly hug. They keep it short.  
  
Loud gets in his car. Starts the ENGINE.  
  
He's about to pull off when Charity knocks on the window. He rolls  
  
it down.  
  
Charity (CONT'D)  
  
When I met you, I thought that one day  
  
millions of years ago, all the dinosaurs  
  
became extinct. Wiped out. But you told me  
  
otherwise. When conditions changed,  
  
dinosaurs changed. They became other things.  
  
They evolved.  
  
Loud  
  
A well-accepted theory.  
  
Charity  
  
(simply)  
  
Loud don't be afraid to evolve.  
  
Loud hears her, but Charity knows it didn't really get through.  
  
A forced half-smile, than Loud waves goodbye.  
  
Charity watches as he drives off.  
  
7 INT. AUDITORIUM - DAY 7  
  
The last stop on Loud's fund-raising tour, it's a public  
  
lecture hosted by some foundation. There are SCIENTISTS and  
  
STUDENTS here, but also a lot of DINO-FANS, some even with  
  
costumes.  
  
Loud finishes his speech to what was a full house -- some  
  
ATTENDEES are grabbing their coats and sneaking out. This  
  
wasn't the exciting guest speaker they were all expecting.  
  
A new slide comes up. Just black and white, and indecipherable.  
  
Loud  
  
It's through the painstaking study of the  
  
Interior chamber in multiple specimens that  
  
we can determine this exciting correlation  
  
between the larynx and the upper plate. That  
  
lets us theorize -- theorize, mind you -- that  
  
the raptor might have been capable of bird-  
  
like vocalizations. Which as you can  
  
imagine, would be a tremendous breakthrough.  
  
He's finished, but no one seems to notice at first. Then the  
  
SYMPOSTUM LEADER stands up, leading a smattering round of  
  
APPLAUSE.  
  
SYMPOSTIUM LEADER  
  
Thank you very much Dr. Kiddington. Now does  
  
anyone have a question?  
  
Nearly every hand goes up. Loud doesn't seem surprised.  
  
Loud  
  
Does anyone have a question that doesn't   
  
relate to Jurassic Park?  
  
Quite a few hands go down.  
  
Loud (cont'd)  
  
Or the incident in San Diego, which I'll  
  
remind you, I did not witness.  
  
Now most of the hands are down. Picking one of the few  
  
remaining...  
  
Froggo   
  
Your theory on raptors is good and all, but  
  
isn't all this conjecture kind of moot?  
  
The STUDENT'S BUDDY nods in agreement.  
  
Froggo (CONT'D)  
  
I mean, once the U.N. and Costa Rica and  
  
everyone decides how to handle the second  
  
island, scientist will just go in and look  
  
for themselves.  
  
Father Time  
  
Isn't paleontology itself in danger of  
  
extinction?  
  
Recognizing those as fighting words, the symposium leader is  
  
about to step in. But Loud will take this himself.  
  
Loud  
  
No, and let me be perfectly clear on this  
  
point. Dinosaurs lived 65 million years ago.  
  
What's left of them is fossilized in stone  
  
the actual scientists spend years to  
  
undercover.  
  
(MORE)  
  
Loud (CONT'D)  
  
what Dr. Clayton Foster and InGen created are  
  
theme park monsters. Nothing more, nothing  
  
less.  
  
The class clearly disagrees with his assessment.  
  
Aka Pella  
  
You're saying you wouldn't want to study  
  
them if you had the chance?  
  
Loud  
  
No force on this earth or in heaven could get me on  
  
that island.  
  
8 INT. DERELICT COCKPIT - DAY 8  
  
Looking through the cracked windshield of a junkyard plane, we  
  
see someone spray painting red circles on the outside of the  
  
glass.  
  
9 EXT. AIRCRAFT GRAVEYARD - DAY 9  
  
Hak Fu, a wry, intelligent mercenary pilot and soldier, is  
  
painting huge eyes the windows of a wrecked plane. Finished, he  
  
tosses the paint can through the open windows and walks quickly  
  
away from the plane.  
  
We now see that RED TEETH are painted on the craft's nose. It  
  
looks absurdly like some angry beast.  
  
We are one the edge of a dry lake bed, part of an aircraft  
  
graveyard. Wrecked planes lie all around.  
  
We hear a phone RINGING...  
  
10 INT. CARGO PLANE - DAY 10  
  
A RINGING satellite phone rests on a stack of gun cases.  
  
Jafar , the leader of this crew, answers it.   
  
Jafar  
  
Jafar.  
  
(beat)  
  
Yes sir. we're good to go. I'll lock it down as  
  
soon as you drop me the payment.  
  
With the phone still to his ear, Jafar wanders out of the  
  
craft...  
  
11 EXT. CARGO PLANE - DAY 11  
  
Jafar looks over at Hak Fu and Mojo Jojo, another mercenary.  
  
Mojo Jojo's the quiet muscle of the bunch, a weapons specialist. He  
  
finishes loading a massive gun, essentially a hand-cannon. It's  
  
aimed at Hak Fu's grimacing aircraft.  
  
Jafar  
  
That's right, two of the very best I could  
  
find. No, I haven't worked with them  
  
personally, but they come with the highest  
  
recommendations.  
  
Then --  
  
Mojo Jojo FIRES at the grimacing aircraft. A projectile rockets  
  
into the plane and EXPLODES with a fireball.  
  
Hak Fu and Mojo Jojo exchange a satisfied smile.  
  
Jafar (CONT'D)  
  
You've got nothing to worry about, sir. This  
  
is going to be a piece of cake.  
  
Pieces of the demolished craft come raining down.  
  
12 EXT. EXCAVATION BASE CAMP, PT. PECK LAKE, MT - DAY 12  
  
CLOSE ON a man's hand, carefully scraping the stone away from a  
  
dinosaur fossil. We follow his hand back as he wipes off his  
  
sweaty brow, revealing him to be Joseph Stalin , 25, an  
  
associate professor and site manager. He's a charmer.  
  
Looking past him, we see Shara Armington (Alexander 2nd Sister), 21, a junior at junior of State. She's one  
  
of a dozen COLLEGE STUDENTS working at the site, and the one  
  
most smitten with her supervisor.  
  
Shara   
  
Joseph? I don't think I'm doing this right.  
  
He scoots over, lying down beside her. Checks her work.  
  
Joseph   
  
You need to go slowly. See, just take it little  
  
at a time.  
  
She's not listening, just watching his eyelashes.  
  
Shara   
  
I can never tell what's bone and what's rock.  
  
Joseph  
  
Technically, it's all rock. The calcium in the  
  
bones is replaced during fossilization. But  
  
you can feel the difference. See? Rough,  
  
smooth. Rough, smooth.  
  
He runs her bare fingers over the two different patches, showing  
  
her. After a pause, she runs her finger along his  
  
stubbly chin...  
  
Shara   
  
Rough.  
  
...and along his lips.  
  
Shara (cont'd)  
  
Smooth.  
  
Joseph may not have started this flirtation, but he's not ending  
  
it either. It's then that a  
  
SHADOW  
  
falls across them. Joseph looks up to see...  
  
Joseph  
  
Dr. Kiddington!  
  
Loud has just returned, a bag over his shoulder.  
  
Loud  
  
Mr. Stalin.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
12AEXT. WALKING TO THE MAIN TENTS - DAY 12A  
  
Joseph takes one of Loud's bags, talking as they go.  
  
Joseph  
  
How was your trip? Profitable?  
  
Loud  
  
We'll be broke in four weeks.  
  
Joseph  
  
Three weeks. I had to rent some equipment.  
  
The cross into one of the tents, which only has two "walls". On  
  
a dust-taped table, a dusty Macintosh is feeing data into a  
  
strange machine the size of a dorm refrigerator. A mechanical arm sweeps  
  
back and forth across a tray of fine sand.  
  
Loud  
  
You rented an automated litter box.  
  
Joseph  
  
It's a rapid prototyper. I feed in the scan  
  
data from the raptor skull, than the computer  
  
breaks it into thousands of slices which this  
  
thing prints, one layer on top of the other.  
  
It's the future of paleontology.  
  
Loud  
  
Not if it can't dig.  
  
The arm stops and suddenly the tray of sand shakes, dropping  
  
through holes in the bottom to reveal an object the size of   
  
a person's fist.  
  
Joseph  
  
I give you a raptor's resonating chamber.  
  
Loud hates technology, but he can't help but be amazed by the  
  
result. He lifts the strange object up, shaking out the  
  
remaining sand.  
  
Joseph puts it to his lips and blows through it like a conch shell.  
  
The resulting SOUND is unique and piercing, the cry of an   
  
non-existent animal. Loud is speechless with excitement. And so he  
  
uses it again and again, producing different SOUNDS and  
  
variations.  
  
In the distance, flocks of birds rise to the sky and fly off.  
  
Joseph looks up to see a MAN and a WOMAN getting out of   
  
a Cadillac. Shara is pointing them in the direction of the   
  
tent.   
  
Joseph (cont'd)   
  
(falsely casual)   
  
Oh, I forgot to tell you. Some visitors   
  
wanted to come by and talkto you. I   
  
told them you'd be happy to see them.   
  
maybe even have dinner with them.   
  
Loud   
  
Absolutely not.   
  
Joseph   
  
They're here.   
  
Loud   
  
What?   
  
Only now does Loud realize these two people  
  
Who were walking up to them.  
  
Putting on a friendly smile, Joseph goes up to them.  
  
MAN   
  
Dr. Kiddington?   
  
Loud   
  
Yes?   
  
MAN   
  
(extending his hand)  
  
Fox Kectuime . Kectuime Enterprises   
  
(reaching into his pocket)   
  
My card.   
  
Fox Kectuime is a talkative optimist with  
  
no "off" switch. His wife Darcela Kectuime, just  
  
as friendly, is harder to read. There seems to be  
  
exhaustion behind her eyes.   
  
Loud   
  
What can I do for you, Mr. Kectuime?   
  
Fox   
  
Well sir, I am a great admirer  
  
of yours, and I have an extremely interesting   
  
proposition to discuss. Would you let my wife   
  
and I take you to have dinner tonight? Our treat.  
  
Loud  
  
You know, I've been traveling and I'm very   
  
tired. Maybe some other time.   
  
Fox  
  
I guarantee it'll be worth your while.  
  
Behind Kectuime, Joseph furtively rubs his thumb and fingers  
  
together, indicating the guy is loaded.  
  
Loud musters a weak smile.  
  
Loud  
  
It's be my pleasure.  
  
13 INT. HELL CREEK BAR AND GRILL, JORDAN, MT - NIGHT 13  
  
They're only halfway through the entree, but Loud is ready to  
  
bolt. It's only Joseph who's keeping him from being rude. They walk  
  
over to Fox and Darcela's table and sit down.  
  
Fox  
  
First off let me say as a dinosaur enthusiasts,  
  
Dacrela and I have admired your work for  
  
years.  
  
Dacrela  
  
It is truly, what's the word? Inspiring.  
  
Loud  
  
Thank you.  
  
It's everything Loud can do just to be polite. He desperately  
  
wants to leave and get back to his dig.  
  
Fox  
  
Dacrela and I, well, we just love the outdoors.  
  
Heck we've been on pretty much any adventure  
  
tour they can come up with: Galapagos, K2,  
  
the Nile...  
  
Dacrela  
  
We even have two seats reserved aboard the  
  
first commercial moon flight.  
  
Joseph nudges Loud.  
  
Loud  
  
Hmmm.  
  
Dacrela  
  
Now, for our wedding anniversary this year  
  
we wanted to do something really special,  
  
something...  
  
He places his hand on his wife's.  
  
Dacrela  
  
...once-in-a-lifetime.  
  
Fox  
  
We've arranged for a private airplane to  
  
take us flying over Isla Sorna. And we want  
  
you to be our guide.  
  
The Kectuime's look to Loud as if they've offered him an amazing  
  
gift. But Loud just sighs and smooths the tablecloth.  
  
Loud  
  
That's a very nice offer, Mr. Kectuime, but I'm  
  
afraid I'm much to busy. If you like I can  
  
refer you to a number of highly qualified...  
  
Fox  
  
No, no, see Dr. Kiddington, you're the best. You've  
  
seen these animals in the flesh. No one else  
  
has come close to you.  
  
Loud  
  
I'm flattered, but I've taken this little  
  
adventure tour. And with the air  
  
restrictions they've imposed after the  
  
incident in San Diego, you can't fly low  
  
enough to see anything of interest.  
  
Fox is momentarily stymied, but Darcela rallies.  
  
Darcela  
  
You see, that's just the thing. Fox and I  
  
have special permission to fly low.  
  
Joseph  
  
How low?  
  
Fox  
  
Well, I'm no aviation specialist. But I do  
  
know it's hell of a lot lower than anyone  
  
else.  
  
Darcela  
  
From what I understand, it's pretty much  
  
whatever we want.  
  
Loud  
  
That's hard to believe.  
  
Fox  
  
Let's just say that through my business --  
  
imports/exports, emerging markets -- I've  
  
made some friends in high places. In this  
  
case, the Costa Rican government.  
  
Darcela  
  
Dr. Kiddington, you don't know how important it is  
  
for us to have you come along. It would make  
  
all the difference.  
  
Loud is trying to find another way to say no, when Fox pulls  
  
out his checkbook.  
  
Fox  
  
And of course, we're prepared to make a  
  
sizeable contribution to your research here.  
  
Joseph looks at Loud. Don't say no.  
  
Fox (cont'd)  
  
I can write all kinds of numbers on this  
  
check. Just tell me what exactly it would  
  
take.  
  
We HOLD ON a conflicted Dr. Loud Kiddington.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
14 EXT. SKY - DAY 14  
  
NNNNNRRRRRRNNNNNRRRRR...  
  
A SMALL AIRPLANE - a Beechcraft Kingair 200 Turboprop, to be  
  
exact - cruises through clear blue skies.  
  
15 INT. PLANE - DAY 15  
  
Loud re-settles, trying to get comfortable. Joseph is across  
  
from him, finishing cleaning his camera lenses before putting  
  
them back in the ragged case.  
  
Loud  
  
Even with what I pay you, you could get a  
  
better bag.  
  
Joseph  
  
No way. This is lucky. Couple years ago  
  
some buddies and I went hang gliding off  
  
these cliffs in New Zealand. Updraft sent me  
  
right into the side. BOOM!  
  
Loud  
  
That does sound lucky.  
  
Joseph  
  
It was this strap alone that saved my life.  
  
Got caught on a rock as I was falling.  
  
Loud  
  
Reverse-Darwinism. Survival of the most  
  
idiotic.  
  
Because he hasn't really said it...  
  
Joseph  
  
Listen Loud, I really appreciate you  
  
bringing me along.  
  
Loud  
  
The bones will be there when we get back.  
  
That's the nice thing about them. They never  
  
run away.  
  
(beat)  
  
And besides, you got me into this. I don't  
  
intend to be alone with these people.  
  
ON Fox AND Darcela  
  
sitting near the front of the plane. Fox draws a long, nervous  
  
breath and looks at Darcela. She seems just as tense.  
  
Finally finding a comfortable position, Loud puts his hat over  
  
his eyes, ready to take a nap.  
  
Done with his camera, Joseph turns to someone just off screen.  
  
Joseph  
  
So how do you know the Kectuime's?  
  
and we reveal...  
  
Mercenary Mojo Jojo, the weapons specialist we met earlier. He's  
  
wearing sunglasses so dark you can't tell whether he's staring  
  
at you or fast asleep.  
  
He doesn't answer. Did he even hear? And then --  
  
Mojo Jojo  
  
Through our church.  
  
Joseph  
  
What Religion?  
  
Mojo Jojo   
  
Uh…the one that worships God and believes in being  
  
Good.   
  
16 EXT. SKY - DAY 16  
  
The plane continues onward.  
  
17 INT. PLANE - DAY / HOURS LATER 17  
  
Kiddington slowly wakes in his chair, groggy. All the other  
  
passengers are fast asleep. Then Kiddington turns to his right.  
  
A RAPTOR  
  
sits besides him. The dinosaur eyes him curiously, then opens  
  
his mouth...  
  
RAPTOR  
  
Loud.  
  
And than it STRIKES.  
  
18 INT. PLANE - DAY 18  
  
Kiddington wakes up with a start, disoriented. Joseph is leaning over  
  
him.  
  
Joseph  
  
Loud. We're almost there.  
  
The adrenaline still surging through him, Kiddington turns and looks  
  
THROUGH THE WINDOW.  
  
Clouds obscure the view, than parts reveal  
  
ISLA SORNA  
  
rising majestically out of the water.  
  
19 EXT. SKY - COUNTINUOUS DAY 19  
  
We watch the plane descend sharply to the island.  
  
20 INT. PLANE - COUNTINUOUS DAY 20  
  
In various combinations, Kiddington and Joseph, Fox and Darcela look  
  
out the windows at the amazingly green island.  
  
Mojo Jojo looks out through a window of his own.  
  
21 INT. COCKPIT - COUNTINUOUS DAY 21  
  
Here we find the rest of the crew from the junkyard. Hak Fu is  
  
piloting.  
  
A VOICE comes over their radio headsets.  
  
Eddy Gurrerio   
  
(Spanish accent)  
  
Unidentified aircraft approaching Isla  
  
Sorna, this is San Juan approach. You are  
  
flying in restricted airspace. Immediately  
  
turn to the coordinates two-zero-zero. I repeat  
  
redirect to...  
  
A look from Hak Fu then Jafar switches off the radio.  
  
22 EXT. PLANE - COUNTINUOUS DAY 22  
  
The plane now descends to a mere hundred feet above the  
  
treetops.  
  
23 INT. PLANE - CONTINUOUS DAY 23  
  
Fox puts his hand atop Darcela's as they stare intently out the  
  
window.  
  
Joseph looks to Kiddington.  
  
Joseph  
  
Admit it. You're excited.  
  
Kiddington will admit nothing.  
  
Calling back from the cockpit...  
  
Jafar  
  
Mojo Jojo! Yell up if you see anything!  
  
Mojo Jojo   
  
(yelling back)  
  
No, I thought I'd keep it to myself.  
  
Suddenly Kiddington spots...  
  
Loud  
  
There. There! An Apatosaur. Look at the  
  
coloration.  
  
EXT. ISLA SORNA – GRASSY FIELD – CONTINUOUS DAY  
  
An Apatosaur is grazing on the grass.  
  
INT. PLANE – CONTINUOUS DAY  
  
Joseph   
  
(amazed)  
  
I'm so use to seeing bones. It's weird to see  
  
skin.  
  
Loud  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Kectume! If you look out the right  
  
you can see...  
  
But Fox just waves him away with a hand, staring intently out  
  
his window. We HOLD ON Loud a moment, thinking that odd.  
  
24 INT. COCKPIT - CONTINUOUS DAY 24  
  
Jafar puts down his binoculars.  
  
Jafar  
  
South shore is clear. The rest is rock.  
  
Hak Fu  
  
Are we on?  
  
Jafar  
  
We're on.  
  
25 INT. MAIN CABIN - CONTINUOUS DAY 25  
  
Looking out the window, Loud notices they're flying awfully  
  
low. Just then, he hears a MECHANICAL HUM and a LOW RUSH from  
  
outside. Now wanting to believe --  
  
Loud  
  
That's not the landing gear?  
  
Fox, Darcela and Mojo Jojo don't respond.  
  
Loud (CONT'D)  
  
What you're...  
  
(realizing)  
  
You can't land.  
  
Fox turns back to him.  
  
Fox  
  
Dr. Kiddington if you'd just sit tight, we'll  
  
explain this all in a jiffy.  
  
Loud  
  
This plane can not land!  
  
Darcela   
  
It's going to be all right. Just...  
  
Kiddington is out of his seat, heading for the cockpit. He'll wrestle  
  
the controls if he has to.  
  
Mojo Jojo grabs him, pulling him back. Kiddington starts to struggle,  
  
but he's certainly no match. A well-practiced fist hits him  
  
dead on.  
  
CUT TO BLACK.  
  
26 OVER THE DARKNESS 26  
  
we hear Darcela's voice, strangely distant but amplified.  
  
Darcela  
  
Ash! Ash! Are you there honey? Ray!  
  
Ashhhhhhh!  
  
Her calls continue as we FADE UP to...  
  
27 INT. PLANE - DAY 27  
  
Kiddington'S P.O.V. -- blurry and disorientated. He finds himself lying  
  
on the floor of the plane.  
  
Seeing him come to, Joseph helps him slowly get up. Kiddington's head  
  
is pounding.  
  
Loud  
  
Tell me we didn't land.  
  
By his expression, we see Joseph would have to lie.  
  
Joseph  
  
I think they're looking for someone.  
  
28 EXT. LANDING STRIP, ISLA SORNA - DAY 28  
  
The jungle has almost reclaimed this patchy vine-covered  
  
runway. The airplane is parked at one end.  
  
Hak Fu, Jafar, and Mojo Jojo are checking their weapons.  
  
Darcela is at the edge of the tarmac calling into the jungle on a  
  
BULLHORN.  
  
Joseph and a groggy Kiddington emerge from the airplane. Fox trots  
  
over.  
  
Fox  
  
Dr. Kiddington, are you alright? I'm sorry we  
  
had to be so...  
  
The three mercenaries are now walking into the jungle with  
  
their guns.  
  
Loud  
  
What the hell is going on? What are they  
  
doing?  
  
Fox  
  
Establishing a perimeter. Making it safe.  
  
These guys are really good. One of them was a  
  
Green...  
  
Loud  
  
Mr. Kectume, trust me, on this island, there is  
  
no such thing as safe. We have to get back in  
  
this plane...  
  
Loud looks to Darcela, who shouts through a bull horn.  
  
Darcela  
  
(on-bullhorn)  
  
Ashhhhh!  
  
Loud  
  
And tell your wife to stop making so  
  
much noise! We're food to these damn   
  
animals.  
  
Fox  
  
(yelling)  
  
Darcela, Honey! Dr. Kiddington says it's a bad  
  
idea!  
  
Darcela  
  
(on the bullhorn)  
  
What?  
  
Fox  
  
(pointing broadly at Loud)  
  
He says it's a bad idea!  
  
Darcela  
  
(on the bullhorn)  
  
What's a bad idea?  
  
As in on cue, there is a DEAFENING ROAR from the jungle.  
  
Everyone turns toward the sound and freezes.  
  
Fox  
  
(to Loud)  
  
What was that?  
  
Kiddington doesn't answer, still listening to the reverberations.   
  
Then a couple shots are heard.  
  
Joseph  
  
(low)  
  
Is it a rex?  
  
Loud  
  
I don't think so.  
  
Joseph and Fox breathe a small sign of relief.  
  
Loud (CONT'D)  
  
Sounds bigger.  
  
Hak Fu and Jafar come RUNNING out of the jungle, headed for  
  
the plane.  
  
Jafar  
  
We gotta go, now!  
  
Fox  
  
What's the problem? Can't you guys...?  
  
As Jafar and Hak Fu sprint past Fox in interrupted by a  
  
second, closer, DEAFENING ROAR. He pales.  
  
29 INT. PLANE - CONTINUOUS - DAY 29  
  
Jafar waits by the door, hustling everyone inside. Hak Fu  
  
hurries into the cockpit. Everyone scrambles to a seat. Darcela  
  
climbs next to Fox.  
  
Darcela  
  
We can't just...  
  
Fox  
  
Don't worry, honey. We'll circle around and  
  
come back.  
  
Jafar closes the door.  
  
Joseph  
  
What about the other guy?  
  
Jafar  
  
Mojo Jojo's a professional. He can handle himself.  
  
A blood-curdling SCREAM echoes through the jungle followed by  
  
MACHINE GUN FIRE.  
  
Hak Fu  
  
(yelling back)  
  
We're going!  
  
Jafar climbs into the copilot's seat, and Hak Fu revs the engine.  
  
30EXT. RUNAWAY - DAY30  
  
The plane starts down the runway.  
  
31INT. PLANE - DAY31  
  
The passengers bounce in their seats as the plane picks up  
  
speed down the overgrown strip.  
  
32EXT. RUNWAY - DAY32  
  
Suddenly, two hundred yards ahead of the plane,  
  
Mojo Jojo   
  
emerges from the jungle. He stands in the middle of the runway.  
  
waving one arm wildly. His second, badly injured arm hangs  
  
limp by his side.  
  
Mojo Jojo   
  
Come on, Hak Fu. Slow down, buddy.  
  
33INT. THE COCKPIT - DAY 33  
  
Hak Fu spots Mojojo, shoots a glance at the airspeed indicator.  
  
Hak Fu  
  
Mojo Jojo, you know I can't do it pal.  
  
He slams down full throttle in an attempt to reach flying speed.  
  
Seeing that Hak Fu has no intention of stopping, Fox shouts from  
  
the cabin.  
  
Fox  
  
What are you doing? That's Mr. Jojo!  
  
34EXT. RUNWAY - CONTINUOUS - DAY34  
  
We are looking down on Mojo Jojo from behind. As the plane  
  
approaches,  
  
A SHADOW  
  
falls over the injured mercenary. Then with brutal speed, an  
  
ENORMOUS BEAST seizes him in its massive jaws and lifts him  
  
into the air.  
  
From this angle we get only a glimpse of a long crocodilian  
  
snout, powerful clawed forearms and spiny sail rising from the  
  
creature's back.  
  
35INT. THE COCKPIT - CONTINUOUS - DAY 35  
  
All eyes are on the creature as it devours Mojo Jojo. Darcela turns  
  
away in horror.  
  
Darcela   
  
Oh, my God! Fox, my God!  
  
36INT. THE COCKPIT - CONTINUOUS - DAY 36  
  
Looking through the windshield, we see the creature is directly  
  
in the path of the plane.  
  
Hak Fu pulls back on the stick. The plane rises.  
  
The left propeller clips the flank of the enormous  
  
dinosaur, SNAPPING the blade.  
  
Blood sprays the windshield and side windows.  
  
37EXT. RUNWAY - CONTINUOUS - DAY 37  
  
The turboprop banks into the jungle, out of control.  
  
38INT. PLANE - CONTINUOUS - DAY 38  
  
The passengers are thrown about as the craft CRASHES through  
  
trees, tearing off a wing and pieces of the tail.  
  
Finally coming to rest in the jungle canopy, the plane settles  
  
in the trees.  
  
SILENCE.  
  
The passengers slowly recover and have a look around. Foliage  
  
blocks most windows, making it impossible to see out.  
  
Joseph  
  
Is anyone hurt?  
  
Checking themselves, everyone seems pretty much intact.  
  
Still thinking of himself as in charge...  
  
Jafar  
  
Quiet! We're okay. Let's everybody just stay  
  
put.  
  
He attempts to turn on the cockpit radio, but it's dead.  
  
Hak Fu  
  
Who's got the sat-phone?  
  
Fox  
  
Right here!  
  
Fox hands the bulky phone up to Hak Fu, who dials out.  
  
Loud unstraps himself, climbs to the back to the side door and shoves.  
  
The door opens a few inches before hitting a branch.  
  
He looks out the and lets out a quiet gasp as the ground reels  
  
THIRTY FEET BELOW.  
  
He quickly shuts and latches the door.  
  
CLOSE ON the sat-phone. pressed against Hak Fu's ear.  
  
RECORDED VOICE  
  
We're sorry. All circuits are busy. Please  
  
try your call again later...  
  
Hak Fu  
  
Shit!  
  
Fox  
  
What is it? What's the matter?  
  
Darcela SCREAMS.  
  
A huge reptilian face appears in the cockpit window. Everyone  
  
else SCREAMS now.  
  
  
  
The plane LURCHES - and we hear a deep GROWL.  
  
  
  
The passengers hold tight, paralyzed. Hak Fu buckles himself into  
  
his seat.  
  
Suddenly, the plane is YANKED from the side to side. Battered this  
  
way and that, the terrified passengers tightly grip their   
  
seats.  
  
  
  
Finally, the horrible sounds of WRENCHING METAL as the nose of  
  
the plane is RIPPED RIGHT OFF.  
  
Hak Fu and Jafar are suddenly sitting in open air. The nose of  
  
the plane is tilting downwards, the jungle floor far below.  
  
The passengers hang almost vertically in their seats,  
  
Debris tumbles out the open end of the plane, some of it  
  
striking Nash in the head.  
  
Jafar unbuckles his seat belt and climbs back up into the  
  
cabin. Hak Fu follows.  
  
Suddenly, a long snout with dagger-like teeth pushes past the  
  
cockpit seats, opens wide, and  
  
CLAMPS DOWN  
  
on Hak Fu's legs.  
  
The pilot CRIES OUT in agony. The others passengers grab onto  
  
his arms, trying to pull him back. But it's no use. The dinosaur  
  
rips Hak Fu out of their grasp and down the aisle.  
  
Hak Fu desperately grabs on to the seat cushion, then watches in  
  
horror as the fabric RIPS AWAY. He's pulled out of the plane and   
  
dropped to the ground. A giant foot steps in the way as the snout  
  
of the creature reaches down and quickly devourers the screaming  
  
pilot.  
  
It's horrifying sight, but no one can turn away.  
  
Pleased with the appetizer, the creature comes back for the  
  
main course.  
  
Loud tries to force open the jammed rear door. Joseph tries to  
  
help, but the door won't budge.  
  
The dinosaur JAMS its snout into the fuselage and lunges for  
  
Darcela in the first row. She yanks her legs back as the jaws  
  
SNAP SHUT.  
  
Behind Darcela, Joseph reaches forward, UNSNAPS her seat belt  
  
and pulls her into the next row back.  
  
The others unstrap their belts and crowd into the rear of the  
  
passenger compartment.  
  
The shift in weight sends the fuselage tipping backwards.  
  
39EXT. JUNGLE - CONTINUOUS - DAY 39  
  
The plane breaks free of the tree limbs and DROPS tail-first to  
  
the jungle floor.  
  
It SLAMS hard, then flips over onto its roof.  
  
40INT. PLANE - CONTINUOUS - DAY 40  
  
The passengers are prowled on the ceiling of the plane, dazed  
  
by the impact. Everyone is cut and bruised.  
  
Out of the open cockpit, they see two approaching dino feet.  
  
A window near Darcela fogs over with condensation. when it  
  
clears, she finds herself looking right into enormous eyes.  
  
Then all hell breaks loose as the plane is SLAMMED across the  
  
jungle clearing.  
  
The passengers are hammered against the walls of the plane,  
  
tumbling like socks in a dryer. Debris, seats and luggage fly  
  
everywhere.  
  
41EXT. JUNGLE FLOOR - CONTINUOUS - DAY41  
  
The plane comes to an abrupt halt as it SMASHES into a tree.  
  
A gargantuan FOOT steps on the fuselage and FLATTENS it like a   
  
paper tube.  
  
42INT. PLANE - CONTINUOUS - DAY42  
  
Inside, windows EXPLODE, raining glass over the passengers. As  
  
the walls compress, Jafar becomes trapped in the rear of the   
  
plane, the others in front.  
  
Joseph  
  
Over here!  
  
Jafar dives into the narrowing gap, and Joseph pulls him the  
  
rest of the way through.  
  
Joseph is as terrified as the rest of them, but he thrives under  
  
this rush of adrenaline.  
  
  
  
Then a huge CLAW digs into the skin of the fuselage and begins  
  
to slowly PEEL the plane open. Loud looks up in dread at the  
  
widening tear.  
  
Loud  
  
This way!  
  
Loud leads the group out the open end of the cockpit. They  
  
make a mad dash for the jungle.  
  
A tremendous ROAR causes Joseph to look behind him. He can't  
  
help but steal a glimpse of this terrifying, but utterly  
  
fascinating, animal.  
  
Loud yanks him forward.  
  
43EXT. JUNGLE - DAY 43  
  
With Loud in the lead, and Jafar taking up the rear, the group  
  
tears through the jungle.  
  
Concealed by the dense undergrowth, the unseen dinosaur bears  
  
down on them -- mowing down the young trees which TOPPLE all  
  
around them.  
  
Loud spots a grove of  
  
HEAVIER TREES  
  
and leads the group into it.  
  
The dinosaur cannot fit between the trunks. It ROARS at  
  
the fleeing humans, searching desperately for a route after  
  
them.  
  
The group continues their relentless pace, putting as much   
  
distance as they can between themselves and the beast. Fox  
  
Kectume looks like he's about to have a heart attack. Even Joseph  
  
is gasping for air.  
  
They stop, thinking they've outrun it.  
  
Loud directs the group through some underbrush and into --  
  
44EXT. CLEARING - CONTINUOUS - DAY44  
  
Our friends stop dead in their tracks. Darcela stifles a cry.  
  
Before them lies an immense unmoving SAUROPOD.  
  
Loud  
  
Don't worry. It's dead.  
  
Then a full-grown bull  
  
TYRANNOSAURUS  
  
rises up behind the carcass. It was feeding, its mouth mottled  
  
with blood and carrion.  
  
Loud FREEZES.  
  
Loud (CONT'D)  
  
Nobody move a muscle.  
  
Remember: the T-Rex tracks motion.  
  
Obeying, the group FREEZES for a few long beats. Then Jafar  
  
takes off running.  
  
And T-Rex ROARS.  
  
Everyone runs. T-Rex is right behind them.  
  
45EXT. JUNGLE - DAY45  
  
Dashing back the way they came, the group suddenly comes face  
  
to face with --  
  
THE FIRST MONSTER.  
  
We now get our first full unobstructed view of the gigantic  
  
creature, SPINOSAURUS AEGYPTICUS. Over forty feet long and  
  
twenty-five feet high, the dinosaur has a bony sail along its  
  
back. Its head is crocodilian with rows of long, curving teeth.  
  
Sinewy six foot arms terminate in three fingers hands with  
  
fourteen inch claws.  
  
Nowhere else to run, the group scatters into the brush as the  
  
two behemoth predators rush forward, their ROARS thunderous.  
  
Fox and Darcela scramble into one direction, Joseph and Jafar in  
  
the other. But Loud can't go anywhere - his foot is stuck   
  
between two branches.  
  
He manages to free himself as the two dinosaurs approach.  
  
They'll have to deal with each other before eating the humans.  
  
Loud dives down between two fallen trees as the Spinosaurus and T-  
  
Rex circle one another like gladiators, each searching for the  
  
other's weakness.  
  
Laying flat on his back, Loud lets out a terrified GASP as the  
  
giant foot of Spinosaurus lands across the two trunks mere  
  
inches from his face.  
  
Spinosaurus lunges forward, powerful jaw open wide.  
  
T-Rex sidesteps the assault, its tail knocking down small  
  
trees as it spins out of the way.  
  
In the tress, Fox and Loud scurry again for cover.  
  
Between the fallen trunks, Loud attempts to get away on his  
  
hands and knees.  
  
T-Rex presses the attack, slamming its tail into the flank of  
  
its adversary. Spinosaurus is knocked back, and Loud is again  
  
forced to duck for cover.  
  
As Spinosaurus struggles to regain its balance, T-Rex dives  
  
forward. Spinosaurus is driven backwards as T-Rex tries to  
  
grip its throat.  
  
Darcela yanks Fox out of their path. They Scramble over to  
  
Joseph.  
  
Now on its side, Spinosaurus fights back ferociously. It slashes  
  
at T-Rex with its long arms and razor sharp claws, then finally  
  
kicks the animal with one mammoth foot.  
  
Tyrannosaurus staggers back, wounded.  
  
Down below, Loud is splashed by the blood pouring from the  
  
dinosaur, as he slowly makes his way towards his fellow humans.  
  
Spinosaurus lunges for the T-rex with gaping jaws and manages to  
  
topple T-Rex off its feet and sends the falling dinosaur to the  
  
ground.  
  
With an earth-shuttering CRASH, the dinosaur lands between  
  
Loud and the rest of the group.  
  
The companions scurry out of the way, but as they do so, the  
  
head of the T-Rex now lands almost directly on top of them.  
  
Plastered against an immense tree, the group watches in horror  
  
as T-Rex starts to rise but is thrown back down as Spinosaurus  
  
latches onto its throat.  
  
Spinosaurus crushes the life out of its adversary, and T-Rex  
  
opens and closes its jaw a mere inches from our terrified   
  
friends.  
  
Finally, Loud reaches the others.  
  
Loud  
  
Come on!  
  
Spinosaurus lets out a victorious HOWL, and the blood-drenched  
  
professor leads the group through the undergrowth.  
  
46EXT. JUNGLE - DAY46  
  
Winded from running, Fox is caught off-guard as a furious  
  
Loud slams his back against a tree. Only one thing he wants to  
  
know --  
  
Loud  
  
Why did you bring us here?  
  
Fox is too startled to speak. Jafar tires to step in, but  
  
Loud gives him back a look.  
  
Darcela  
  
Our son is on this island. We need your help  
  
to find him.  
  
Still crunched against the tree, Fox pulls out a photo from his  
  
shirt pocket.  
  
Fox  
  
This is him. Ash. He's thirteen now. He's  
  
just about the greatest kid in the world.  
  
Letting go of Fox, Loud takes the photo, a Sears-style  
  
portrait of the boy we saw Parasailing at the beginning. He  
  
shakes his head, disbelieving. He hands the photo to Loud.  
  
The group splits into two sides -- Fox and Darcela, Loud and  
  
Joseph -- with Jafar stuck between. Dialogue overlaps in  
  
places.  
  
Darcela   
  
He's with a man named Ray.  
  
Joseph   
  
Who's that?  
  
Fox  
  
Her new boyfriend.  
  
Darcela  
  
A friend. We were vacationing. Ash wanted  
  
to see the island and the dinosaurs, so Ray  
  
found a guy who would take them parasailing.  
  
They never came back.  
  
Fox  
  
We called everyone, did everything we could.  
  
Because of all the controversy over this  
  
island, no one will step in. Costa Rica says  
  
it's a no-fly zone, it's their own damn fault.  
  
Guys at the U.S Embassy -- our U.S. Embassy --  
  
said we should "accept the inevitable." You  
  
believe that?  
  
Loud  
  
So you hired these mercenaries.  
  
Jafar  
  
We prefer "recovery specialists." We do  
  
overseas custody issues and...  
  
Loud  
  
(interrupting)  
  
Then you duped us into coming here.  
  
Fox  
  
We needed somebody who knew the lay of the  
  
land. Somebody who'd been to this island before.  
  
Loud  
  
(disbelieving)  
  
I have never been on this island!  
  
Fox  
  
Sure you have. You wrote that book...  
  
Joseph  
  
That was Isla Nublar. This is Isla Sorna.  
  
The second island.  
  
Fox  
  
(low, to Jafar)  
  
I didn't know, there were two islands.  
  
Darcela  
  
Still, you have survived the dinosaurs before. You  
  
saved those kids.  
  
Loud  
  
A few of us survived. A lot more died. And we  
  
were better prepared and better armed.  
  
(finally)  
  
How many days have they been missing?  
  
A look between Darcela and Fox.  
  
Fox  
  
Eight weeks.  
  
Loud and Joseph are speechless. It might as well be eight years.  
  
Loud  
  
After what you've seen today, you really  
  
think your son could be alive?  
  
Darcela  
  
He's smart, Dr. Kiddington. And he knows so much  
  
about dinosaurs.  
  
Before anyone else can talk, Loud puts his hand out. He wants  
  
everyone to shut up while he plans their next move.  
  
Loud  
  
No, I'm sorry, but no. We'll savage what we  
  
can from the plane. Then we head for the  
  
coast. There may be a boat left, something to  
  
get us off this island.  
  
Fox  
  
Dr. Kiddington, we're not leaving without our son.  
  
Loud  
  
You can stick with us, or you can go and look for  
  
him. Either way you're probably not getting  
  
out of here alive.  
  
With that he leaves, A beat later, Joseph follows. He has  
  
genuine sympathy for the Kectume's, but he's logical enough to  
  
know Loud is right.  
  
BACK WITH Fox AND Darcela  
  
They look to Jafar.  
  
Fox  
  
What do we do?  
  
Jafar is clearly at a loss, but for everyone's reassurance he  
  
tries to mutter some brio.  
  
Jafar  
  
Well, I think we should start searching for your  
  
son. In the direction they're going.  
  
Fox  
  
Excellent.  
  
They follow after Loud and Joseph.  
  
47EXT. PLANE CRASH SITE47  
  
The five survivors search through the wreckage, trying to find  
  
anything useful. The task is grim. Mindful of Loud's   
  
warnings, they move quickly and quietly.  
  
Jafar picks up a gun out of the swampy water. The barrel is bent  
  
almost 90 degrees, unless.  
  
Joseph finds his camera, intact.  
  
Digging a change of clothes out of his suitcase, Fox steps  
  
around the side of the plane to change. He's in his underwear  
  
before he notices Darcela is also there changing.  
  
Fox  
  
Sorry.  
  
Darcela  
  
Nothing you haven't seen before.  
  
A beat. Darcela looks over as they get dressed.  
  
Darcela (CONT'D)  
  
How much weight have you lost?  
  
Fox  
  
Twenty, twenty-fire pounds. I've been  
  
swimming at the Y.  
  
Darcela  
  
You hate to swim.  
  
Fox  
  
People change.  
  
A nod to mean, that's the truth.  
  
Fox (CONT'D)  
  
You look good.  
  
Darcela  
  
So do you.  
  
They make brief eye contact, which Darcela breaks.  
  
Around the side, Joseph is taking photos of a giant footprint the  
  
dinosaur left in the mud during its attack on the plane. Loud  
  
looks over.  
  
Loud  
  
How would you classify it?  
  
Joseph  
  
Obviously a superpredator.  
  
(best guess)  
  
Suchimimus. that snout.  
  
Loud  
  
They never got that big.  
  
Joseph  
  
Baryonyx?  
  
Loud  
  
Not with that sail.  
  
(Joseph gives up)  
  
Spinosaurus Aegypticus.  
  
Joseph  
  
I don't remember that on InGen's list.  
  
Loud  
  
That's because it wasn't on their list. Who  
  
knows what else they were up to?  
  
Joseph looks past Loud to see Fox approaching. He's struggling  
  
with the straps on his backpack. turning in circles.  
  
Billy regards him with suspicion.  
  
Joseph   
  
So Mr. Kectume, tell me, when you climbed K2,  
  
did you base camp at 25- or 30,000 feet?  
  
Fox   
  
Thirty-thousand, I think. Closer to the top.  
  
Joseph   
  
About a thousand feet above it, actually.  
  
(closer)  
  
Most mountain-climbers remember how tall  
  
that mountains were.  
  
Fox knows he's caught.  
  
Loud  
  
There is no Kectume Enterprises, is there?  
  
Fox  
  
There is. I own a place called Kectume Paint  
  
and Title Plus. We're out in the Westgate  
  
Shopping Center in Enid, Oklahoma. The  
  
"plus" is for bathroom fixtures, fireplaces  
  
accessories, patio furniture. Stuff like   
  
that.  
  
Jospeh   
  
I don't suppose that check you wrote us is  
  
any good.  
  
Jafar   
  
He paid us half up front. Cash.  
  
Fox  
  
Mortgaged everything we had to do it. Even  
  
the store. and if we make it off this island  
  
with my son, I swear, I'll make good on the  
  
money I owe you. I don't care if it takes me  
  
the rest of my life.  
  
Loud and Jafar exchange a dubious glance.  
  
Jafar   
  
However long that is.  
  
48EXT. JUNGLE PATH - DAY48  
  
Darcela, Fox, Joseph, Jafar and Loud walk through the jungle.  
  
Darcela  
  
Ash!  
  
Loud  
  
Quiet!  
  
Fox  
  
(loud whisper to Darcela)  
  
Stop that. Dr. Kiddington says this is dangerous  
  
territory.  
  
Darcela  
  
Well we should split up or something. We can  
  
cover twice the area.  
  
Fox  
  
No, Dr. Kiddington says...  
  
Darcela  
  
Dr. Kiddington says this, Dr. Kiddington says that...  
  
Fox  
  
Well what's the use of hiring an expert if  
  
your not going to listen to him?  
  
Darcela  
  
Because "Dr. Kiddington" isn't looking for Ash.  
  
Dr. Kiddington is looking for the coast.  
  
Fox  
  
Fine...and when the Tricyclatops comes after  
  
you, don't come crying to me.  
  
Darcela  
  
Oh, don't worry about that.  
  
Fox  
  
What?  
  
Darcela  
  
Nothing.  
  
Fox  
  
What did you say?  
  
Darcela  
  
Nothing.  
  
Fox  
  
What did you say!  
  
Darcela  
  
Just drop it Fox!  
  
The Kectumes's conversation trails off into the jungle. Jafar  
  
moves up next to Loud and Joseph.  
  
Jafar  
  
If they split up, I'm going with you.  
  
And as they continue forward, Joseph spots something in the  
  
trees ahead.  
  
49EXT. JUNGLE CLEARING - DAY49  
  
A parasail chute is caught in the branches of a tree. A yellow  
  
life vest hangs limply from a branch.  
  
Fox rushes over, unsnags it, and examines the label.  
  
Fox  
  
Young adult.  
  
Darcela  
  
Ash...  
  
Jafar (O.S)  
  
Hey. Got something here.  
  
All turn to see Jafar holding up a camcorder encased in a  
  
waterproof shell.  
  
Darcela  
  
That's Ray's!  
  
She grabs it from Udesky and pops open the housing. She tries  
  
the power switch on the camcorder, but the battery's dead.  
  
Jafar pull out a flashlight from his pack and looks to Darcela.  
  
Jafar  
  
Here, give that to me.  
  
And as Jafar fiddles with the flashlight, Loud and Joseph  
  
consider the parasail.  
  
Joseph  
  
It looks intact.  
  
Loud  
  
We should take it with us to signal any planes.  
  
Jafar (O.S)  
  
I think I've got it.  
  
Jafar has rigged the wires on the flashlight so that the  
  
batteries can be used to power the camcorder.  
  
He brings a live wire to back of the camcorder. A red power  
  
light comes on.  
  
Darcela  
  
It works!  
  
Jafar  
  
I don't know for how long.  
  
Jafar swings the tiny screen out and pushes play. The others  
  
crowd around.  
  
ON THE SCREEEN  
  
Ash and Ray play frisbee on the beach.  
  
Fox (O.S.)  
  
(excited)  
  
That's him. That's Eric!  
  
Darcela (O.S.)  
  
I filmed this the morning they left.  
  
Ray catches the frisbee, checks his watch and motions to Ash.  
  
Ash runs over, and Ray puts his arm around him as they run to  
  
the camera.  
  
Fox reacts to this image but holds his tongue.  
  
THE VIDEO SCREEN -  
  
The image now CUTS to a shot from aboard Hook's boat  
  
speeding towards ISLA SORNA -- the start of the movie. Ash  
  
points excitedly at the island and smiles at the camera.  
  
We replay the opening moments of the movie from Ray and Ash's  
  
perspective, soaring high until...  
  
Ash  
  
Ray!  
  
Ray  
  
Unclip the line!  
  
THE JUNGLE -  
  
A PAN from face to face of all watching this tape with a  
  
mixture of hope and nausea.  
  
ON SCREEN -  
  
Angle again with Ray's legs in the foreground. Falling fast.  
  
Ray (CONT'D)  
  
Hand on! Hang on buddy!  
  
Now the camera penetrates the jungle canopy and the picture  
  
and sound become complete chaos: SCREAMS from the both,  
  
branches BREAKING, flashes of Ray and Ash's frightened faces  
  
as the camera is buffeted in all directions.  
  
With a lurch the terrifying descent in finally over, and the  
  
jungle floor is just ten feet away, swaying back and forth  
  
beneath Ben and Eric's feet.  
  
Ray (CONT'D)  
  
Are you ok, buddy?  
  
There's GURGLING to his voice. Ray may be more hurt than he's  
  
letting on.  
  
Ash  
  
(through his sobs)  
  
I don't know. I think so.  
  
Ray  
  
We're okay. It's going to be okay. Here, get  
  
ready. I'm going to unhook you.  
  
The sound of PUMPLING is followed by the sight of Ash DROPPING  
  
into the frame, landing on the ground rolling. He stands and  
  
looks back up at Ray.  
  
Ash  
  
I'm all right  
  
Ray (O.S)  
  
(weaker)  
  
We're going to get out of this, pal.  
  
And on that, the power and picture fade away.  
  
BACK ON Fox AND Darcela - overjoyed.  
  
Fox  
  
See? He's okay. He's alive! Everything's  
  
going to be all right now.  
  
Darcela brings a hand to her mouth, silently nodding her head.  
  
Loud and Joseph exchange a dubious look, than begin pulling the  
  
parasail out of the tree. As they do so, the sail gets caught on  
  
a branch.  
  
They pull harder. The branch bends, but the sail won't come  
  
loose. One last tug and than, SNAP. The branch breaks, the chute  
  
falls away to reveal…  
  
A SKELETON.  
  
It swings down directly at Darcela. She SCREAMS.  
  
Finally, the others are able to pull her away. As they untangle  
  
the lines, the men are able to get the first view of the remains  
  
of Ray, still caught in his harness.  
  
Darcela's knees buckle. Regaining her balance, she runs off into  
  
the jungle.  
  
Fox quickly follows.  
  
Fox (CONT'D)  
  
Darcela!  
  
50EXT. THICKNESS - DAY50  
  
Reeling, Darcela comes to a stop in an area with thick  
  
undergrowth. It's danger here, very still and quiet.  
  
She tries to calm herself, but each effort to suppress just  
  
makes her more emotional. She's surprised as Fox wraps an arm  
  
around her to comfort her. But she doesn't fight it.  
  
Fox  
  
I'm sorry Darcela. I am. And I'm sorry for  
  
the things I said about him.  
  
Darcela   
  
No, it's...  
  
Fox  
  
I know you liked Ray. I had no right to...  
  
Darcela  
  
(frustrated)  
  
It's not about him. It's Ash. He's alone out  
  
here somewhere. Our baby is all alone.  
  
Saying it aloud, the reality sinks in for both of them  
  
Darcela (CONT'D)  
  
I guess I was hoping that with Fox around,  
  
there'd be someone to keep him safe.  
  
Checking in on clients, Jafar stops at the edge of the  
  
thicket. Something raises the hairs on the back of his neck.  
  
Jafar  
  
Dr. Kiddington!  
  
He nods for the others to take a look at this. They head over,  
  
Loud at the rear.  
  
As he approaches, Joseph is packing up the rest of the chute in a  
  
backpack. He stops short from what he sees.  
  
Looking down, we CIRCLE across the jungle floor. Here we find a  
  
strange, hollowed-out construction made of sod and branches.  
  
Maybe six feet around.  
  
Just now noticing the others' stare, Fox looks down into one  
  
of the bowls at his feet, a half-buried nest. It's filled with  
  
football-sized eggs, laid in a spiral.  
  
And this isn't the only nest. Darcela counts twelve in all, laid  
  
out in an oddly symmetrical pattern.  
  
The last to arrive, Loud identifies the species in a horrified  
  
instant.  
  
Loud  
  
Raptors.  
  
And as he says the words, off in the distance, we hear  
  
the cry of some herbivores, around by the chorus of  
  
snarls.  
  
SMASH CUT TO:  
  
51EXT. FUTHER IN THE FOREST - DAY51  
  
The party blasts through the forest, trying to keep up with  
  
Loud. They haven't even had time to ask --  
  
Darcela  
  
(to Fox)  
  
What's a raptor?  
  
Fox has no idea.  
  
Jafar  
  
They don't look that big. I mean,  
  
comparatively.  
  
Loud  
  
If we came across one, we might live.  
  
Fox  
  
Well that's good.  
  
Loud  
  
But you never came across just one.  
  
From the back --  
  
Darcela  
  
Wait! Where's Joseph?  
  
They all stop. The only one not there is --  
  
Loud  
  
Joseph! Joseph!  
  
Darcela  
  
(almost sotto)  
  
I thought we weren't suppose to yell.  
  
Joseph (O.S)  
  
Here!  
  
He comes in from the left. Excited, he explains to Loud --  
  
Joseph (CONT'D)  
  
I got some great pictures of the nest. You  
  
know this proves raptors raised their young  
  
in colonies.  
  
Furious with his student. Loud just keeps moving. There's no  
  
time to stand around and argue.  
  
Joseph (CONT'D)  
  
This speaks to a larger social structure, the  
  
possibility of Darwinian altruism. It  
  
changes everything.  
  
A beat. Trying not to sound presumptuous --  
  
Joseph (CONT'D)  
  
We could co-write a paper.  
  
Loud  
  
Ah yes, the first rule of academics. Publish  
  
or perish.  
  
52SCENE PREVIOUSLY OMITTED52  
  
53EXT. RIDGE - DAY (HOURS LATER)53  
  
Much fatigued, the five now mach upward towards a crest.  
  
Panting and flushed, they reach the top of the ridge and gaze  
  
into the distance.  
  
A jungle valley stretches before them. Not far off in A VAST  
  
COMPOUND - comprised of several buildings. One building alone  
  
seems to cover several acres.  
  
The weary group breathes a sigh of relief.  
  
Fox  
  
I bet there's a very good chance Ash's in  
  
there. I'd bet my bottom dollar.  
  
Jafar and Loud share dubious looks and continue down into  
  
the valley.  
  
54EXT. INGEN COMPOUND - DAY54  
  
The group emerges from the jungles and enters the compound.  
  
They walk through an overgrown parking lot, littered with  
  
abandoned vehicles. Some are lying on their side. Others are  
  
overturned completely.  
  
They're not going to be driving anywhere.  
  
A troubled Grant peers through a windshield, partially caved  
  
in, like some giant head butted the glass. (Think back to Lost   
  
World)  
  
And the group finally approaches the front doors of an  
  
enormous building. As they head up the front steps, we see  
  
something in the distance behind them:  
  
CAT-LIKE MOVEMENTS  
  
on the high ridge. To fast to see what it was. But too ominous  
  
to dismiss.  
  
55INT. BUILDING LOBBY - DAY55  
  
Our friends now find themselves in a sparse, one quietly  
  
opulent corporate lobby now in the process of being reclaimed  
  
by the jungle/ Roots and ivy poke through the floor and walls.  
  
In the waiting area, the cushions of a sofas and chairs have been  
  
gnawed at and pulled apart. Dusty coffee mugs and filled  
  
ashtrays lie on the table. The water has turned brackish in a  
  
near by cooler.  
  
Sudden FLAPPING. We look up and see BIRDS nesting in the  
  
rafters. It is an eerie, haunted place.  
  
Fox  
  
(calling out)  
  
Ash! Are you here?  
  
Darcela  
  
Ash!  
  
All listen for a response. Nothing. Fox and Darcela exchange a  
  
despondent look.  
  
Sitting on the reception counter is an official-looking  
  
telephone. Everyone has the same thought, but no one dares.  
  
Finally -  
  
Darcela (CONT'D)  
  
What the hell.  
  
Darcela puts the receiver to her ear. Nada.  
  
With Loud in the lead, they head deeper into the building.  
  
Unseen by the group, a fleeting SHADOW flits across the lobby's  
  
dirty windows with terrifying speed.  
  
56INT. CORRIDOR - DAY56  
  
A couple vending machines stand at the one end of this long  
  
hallway covered with vines.  
  
Fox notices them and pulls change from his pocket.  
  
Fox  
  
Let's see. I've got about a dollar seventy-  
  
five. How about you guys?  
  
Joseph SMASHES IN the window of one machine with his boot.  
  
Picking through the glass, he pulls out some candy bars and  
  
chips. He checks the expiration date.   
  
CONTINUED:56  
  
Joseph  
  
Thank God for preservatives.  
  
He tosses the food to the others.  
  
Fox now turns to his own vending machine and SMASHES it with  
  
his heal. The glass refuses to break.  
  
57INT. HATCHING LABORATORY57  
  
Loud and Joseph push through a set of doors to see  
  
  
  
A CAVERNOUS HATCHING FACILITY  
  
filled with much of the same equipment we recognized from the  
  
first island, although the sheer size of this place dwarfs any  
  
of the facilities seen previously.  
  
As the group walks down the ramp and onto the floor, they begin to  
  
absorb the incredible array of technology: enormous cryonic  
  
freezer, their plug pulled years ago; empty incubators; tanks  
  
of formaldehyde with dinosaur fetuses and body parts.  
  
Machines with intricate tubing and wing arms stand beside  
  
conveyer belts cris crossing the room at different levels.  
  
Darecla   
  
This is how you make dinosaurs?  
  
Loud  
  
This is how you play God.  
  
Joseph looks around the lab. He can't help but be impressed.  
  
Joseph  
  
Okay if I take pictures?  
  
Loud nods.  
  
Joseph sets his lucky camera back down on the worktable. Two years  
  
from now, astute observers of the DVD will not that Joseph   
  
doesn't actually take his camera from the bag; he was carrying  
  
it because there wasn't any room inside.  
  
Joseph pulls a new roll of film from the bag and zips it shut.  
  
ACROSS THE LAB  
  
Darcela is passing a large cylindrical tanks with half-formed  
  
embryos floating in formaldehyde -- genetic experiments gone  
  
awry. Finally she reaches  
  
A GIGANTIC MANIFIED RAPTOR HEAD  
  
floating in the one tank.  
  
Something about this specimen catches Darcela's attention. She  
  
bends forward, getting very close to the glass. She peers right  
  
into the eyes of the nightmarish creature. Then --  
  
AN ACTUAL RAPTOR  
  
lunges at her form behind the tank. She SCREAMS.  
  
Fortunately the raptor can't get between the closely spaced  
  
tanks. Amanda runs.  
  
Fox  
  
Darcela!  
  
Loud  
  
Back out! Move!  
  
And as the group races through the lab the Raptors find a  
  
larger gap between the tanks.  
  
58INT. HALLWAY - CONTINUOUS - DAY58  
  
Fox leads the way, checking the door for possible escape  
  
routes or hiding places. Twenty feet behind,  
  
THE RAPTOR  
  
rounds a corner, bolting after them. Fox ducks in the closest  
  
door.  
  
Fox  
  
In here!  
  
59INT. DINO KENNEL - CONTINUOUS - DAY59  
  
The group slams the door behind them and quickly takes in the  
  
room.  
  
There are several rows of oversized steel cages, apparently  
  
used for containing young dinosaurs. Many of the cage doors are  
  
standing open.  
  
The group races down a lone aisle. Close behind, the raptor  
  
BURSTS into the room, ROARS.  
  
As the Raptor gains ground, Jafar and Joseph run into one of the  
  
open cages, SLAMMING the door behind them.  
  
Loud, Fox and Darcela duck into another. Before they can  
  
swing the cage door shut behind them, however, the raptor SLAMS  
  
into it, driving the door into the cage.  
  
They are forced back against a chain-like wall, trapped in a  
  
small triangle space by the advancing door. The angry  
  
Raptor is now inches away through the cage door.  
  
Then, suddenly, the raptor looks up. We follow its gaze. The top  
  
of their triangular enclose is wide open.  
  
The eager raptor climbs up the chain-like door. Catching the  
  
tail of an idea, Darcela grabs the door and nods to the others.  
  
Darcela  
  
Push!  
  
They push hard on the cage door, swinging it and the raptor  
  
right through the opening of the cage.  
  
Now the raptor is trapped in a small triangular space, the door  
  
going right to the ceiling.  
  
Darcela slides the door's bolt through the chain like wall,  
  
temporarily trapping the dinosaur.  
  
The raptor struggles desperately, GRAWLING AND SNARLING, but  
  
the cage door seems to be holding.  
  
As everyone rushes back to the door.  
  
The raptor begins to make a LOW, HAUNTING MOAN.  
  
As the others head for the door, Loud lingers a step, listening  
  
to the beast's simple melodic cry. It has the same tones as  
  
came from the model resonating chamber.  
  
Loud  
  
She's calling for help.  
  
60EXT. COMPOUND - DAY60  
  
The group exits the rear of the lab building and finds itself in  
  
a large equipment yard. The CALL of the raptor is still audible  
  
as they head for the tree line.  
  
Now they moan is ANSWERED from distant jungle quarters.  
  
The responses quickly MULTIPLY. To the group's dismay, they  
  
soon find themselves virtually SURROUNDED by raptor CRIES both  
  
distant and near.  
  
Loud looks around with amazement. It's vindication of his  
  
theory on raptor communication, but it couldn't come at a worse  
  
time.  
  
Responding to the growls, a herd of grazing HADROSAURS suddenly  
  
flees across the open space. Then, in the distance behind the  
  
herd  
  
A PACK OF RAPTORS  
  
emerges from the jungles, coming their way.  
  
Loud  
  
Head for the trees!  
  
From the lab building, the raptor we left imprisoned now BURSTS  
  
out one of the doors and HOWLS to the pack -- the same cry we  
  
heard in the lab.  
  
The raptor pack moves into the hunting formation. One ALPHA-MALE  
  
RAPTOR. slightly larger than the others, leads the charge up the  
  
middle.  
  
Loud risks a looks back. But doesn't stop running.  
  
Loud (cont'd)  
  
THIS WAY!  
  
In an effort to escape the oncoming raptors, Loud leads the  
  
group right into the stampeding heard of hadrosaurs.  
  
Suddenly, all is chaos. Hadrosaurs race past, splitting up the  
  
group.  
  
Letting the others get ahead of him, Loud looks back. Much to  
  
his dismay, the raptors are ignoring the hadrosaurs.  
  
Indeed, the pack weaves its way through the herd -- the raptors  
  
only want them.  
  
In the chaos of the stampede, everyone loses sight of each other.  
  
Up ahead, Joseph trips and falls. As he rolls the strap on his  
  
camera bag breaks. He doesn't notice it's missing until he's  
  
already back on his feet and running.  
  
Darcela and Fox keep close to each other. Further back, Loud  
  
spots Joseph's fallen camera back. He grabs it as he runs past.  
  
Looking back, Joseph sees that Loud now has his back...  
  
Joseph  
  
Loud!  
  
Loud  
  
KEEP GOING!  
  
They lose sight of each other in the rush.  
  
61-19OMIT61-69  
  
69AEXT. EDGE OF THE JUNGLE - DAY69A  
  
As the hadrosaurs WHIP PAST, Fox and Darcela climb up into a  
  
tree. A raptor leaps at Fox, barely missing his leg.  
  
Trying to pull Fox up, Darcela nearly loses her balance. This  
  
time, Fox catchers her.  
  
Joseph climbs up a nearby tree of his own in sight of Fox and Darcela.  
  
Udesky has nearly reached a tree of his own when he finds  
  
himself  
  
HEADED OFF  
  
by a raptor. He turns to the other way, but finds  
  
THERE ARE MORE RAPTORS.  
  
He picks up a fallen branch as these dinosaurs cautiously  
  
approach. Not more than a few feet away, the leader of the trio  
  
stops, peering at him.  
  
Udesky swings hard, but the dinosaurs feints. From behind him,  
  
another raptor slashes at the back of his legs, severing his  
  
muscles. Jafar CRIES OUT and drops to the ground.  
  
IN THE TREETOPS  
  
Fox, Darcela and Joseph can hear him.  
  
Fox  
  
Jafar.  
  
Darcela  
  
(Listening)  
  
He's this way.  
  
From here, the thick branches overlap, forming a kind of  
  
"second floor" above the ground. It's not easy, but you can move  
  
from branch to branch, tree to tree.  
  
ON THE FLOOR  
  
Unable to walk, Jafar attempts to crawl away from the animals.  
  
The effort clearly causes him great pain. Strangely, the  
  
raptors suddenly don't seem interested in him anymore.  
  
Rather, they're "talking" among themselves. Jafar is amazed to  
  
find him self still alive.  
  
Suddenly, one of the raptors SLASHES at him again. But it's  
  
delicately not a mortal blow, just a very painful one. Jafar  
  
CRIES OUT, louder this time.  
  
IN THE TREES  
  
Hearing the new cry, Fox, Darcela and Joseph move faster, now  
  
finally seeing Jafar on the ground. He's face-down, barely  
  
moving but still MOANING.  
  
The raptors are gone.  
  
In the lead, Darcela starts to climb down. But Fox grabs her,  
  
holds her back.  
  
Fox  
  
It's not safe.  
  
Darcela  
  
We have to help him.  
  
Joseph  
  
He's right. A predator wouldn't leave a kill  
  
wounded.  
  
Darcela  
  
He's not a kill, he's still alive.  
  
She breaks from Fox's grip and drops to the ground. She's only  
  
a foot away from the tree when  
  
ALL FOUR RAPTORS  
  
lead out from their hiding places. They almost catch her as  
  
Joseph and Fox pull her back up on the limb  
  
The raptors stare up at them, angry their plan didn't work.  
  
Fox  
  
They couldn't climb up, so they were trying  
  
to get us to come down.  
  
Joseph  
  
They set a trap  
  
(amazed)  
  
They actually set a trap.  
  
Bored with waiting, the raptors go back to finish off Jafar,  
  
making a meal out of it. Up in the branches, the survivors are  
  
horrified and sickened.  
  
Then, from the deep in the forest, a new RAPTOR CRY. The feasting  
  
raptors look up, listening, then suddenly run off into the dark  
  
jungle.  
  
Fox  
  
Where's Loud?  
  
69BEXT. ELSEWHERE IN THE JUNGLE - DAY69B  
  
Climbing higher in a tree, Kiddington is just feet above a growing  
  
pack of raptors. He scales one branch, the next, finally  
  
reaching a perch that the dinosaurs can't jump to.  
  
LOOKING DOWN  
  
The entire pack is now standing still, watching him. In the  
  
center, the Alpha Male lets out a sort of BARK. Responding to the  
  
cry, the other raptors CALL BACK.  
  
As terrified as he is, he can't help but be fascinated by their  
  
communication. Like a hellish bird song, there's a rhythm to it,  
  
a structure. They're clearly talking about something.  
  
Under his breath, Loud is able to mimic its patterns.  
  
Loud  
  
What does that mean? What are you saying?  
  
Of course they can't answer. They just keep using the same  
  
"phrase."  
  
Ready to ditch Joseph's camera bag in order to climb higher --  
  
he's had to hold it by the strap -- Loud finds his hand covered  
  
with a runny slime. He looks down at the camera bag, and that's  
  
the source. It's oozing out the bottom.  
  
He unzips the bag to find  
  
A BROKEN RAPTOR EGG  
  
inside, the white and green yolk still dripping from the pieces  
  
of the shell. There's another intact egg beside it.  
  
This is what the raptors where chasing.  
  
Loud (CONT'D)  
  
God damn you, Joseph.  
  
Ever the scientist, Dr. Kiddington tests a theory even in the face of  
  
danger: he holds up the intact egg so that the raptors can see it.  
  
They suddenly go crazy, howling the same phrase but LOUDER.  
  
Loud (CONT'D)  
  
It means, "Give us the egg," doesn't it? "We  
  
want the egg."  
  
He gently drops the bag to the ground. Although the raptors are  
  
interested, pulling out the unbroken egg, they're still by no means  
  
placated. The song may have changed, but they still want Grant  
  
dead.  
  
They begin to jump at him, eventually, hopping up on each  
  
other's backs. It's only a matter of time till they reach him.  
  
Loud moves to climb higher, but sees no branches he can reach.  
  
And than he hears the low CREAKING. A CRACK. The branch he's  
  
on is starting to give in.  
  
He looks down at the face of his enemies, knowing he'll be  
  
their next meal. And then,  
  
A SMALL CANISTER  
  
lands at the base of the trees, immediately SPRAYING out a thick  
  
cloud of oily fog. It's the first of  
  
FIVE CANISTERS  
  
that land in the area, creating a thick cloud. It's not just  
  
smoke though something far more caustic.  
  
As it hits the raptors they immediately recoil, those closest  
  
to the canisters SHRIEKING in pain. Tumbling in the dirt.  
  
There may be a pheremonal element to the mist as well -- they  
  
seem panicked, disoriented.  
  
Pack mentality takes over, and after the first ten raptors take  
  
off running, so do the rest, some tripping over their feet  
  
blindly.  
  
This may be dino-tear gas, but it's not good for humans either.  
  
Up in the tree, Loud's eyes immediately burn from the vapor  
  
He squints to see through the fog, where he spots  
  
A HUMAN SHAPE  
  
at the edge of the smoke  
  
(ASH) VOICE  
  
Come on! They'll be back!  
  
Loud half-climbs, half-falls out of the tree, rushing to get  
  
through the heaviest of the smoke.  
  
A SMALL DIRTY HAND  
  
grabs his, pulling him along.  
  
69CEXT. JUNGLE - LATE DAY69C  
  
Eyes swollen from the gas. Loud stumbles, barely able to see as  
  
the other person pulls him along. It's only now we can identify  
  
his rescuer as  
  
Ash Kectume,  
  
the boy he was brought to rescue. A lot has changed in the last  
  
eight weeks. It's not just dirt and muck -- he's the filthiest  
  
child you've ever seen -- something primal has come out in him.  
  
Something wild.  
  
69DEXT. INGEN COMPOUND - TWILIGHT69D  
  
On the far side of the tipped over vehicle, Ash pulls open a  
  
hatch -- his hiding place. The door opens part way.  
  
Ash motions for Loud to follow.  
  
69EINT. INSIDE THE BUNKER - TWILIGHT69E  
  
Squeezing in sideways -- it's very tight fit -- Ash finds  
  
himself in a space no bigger than the inside of a Datsun. lit by  
  
a small battery-powered lantern. This is where Ash has been  
  
hiding.  
  
The minute Loud's inside, Ash goes back to work re-sealing  
  
the door. This 13-year old boy has become astonishingly  
  
efficient at staying alive.  
  
Loud  
  
Ash...  
  
The boy holds up a hand. He listens for a moment. He doesn't  
  
hear anything outside.  
  
Loud (CONT'D)  
  
Eric, your parents are both here.  
  
Ash  
  
In Costa Rica?  
  
Loud  
  
On the island.  
  
Ash truly can't believe it. He hoped to be rescued but...  
  
Ash  
  
They'll never make it. I mean, they can't  
  
manage when the cable goes out.  
  
Loud  
  
You'd be surprised what people can do when  
  
they have too.  
  
Ash studies his guest, finally certain he recognizes him.  
  
Ash  
  
You're Loud Kiddington, aren't you?  
  
(off surprised reaction)  
  
I read both of your books.  
  
Loud  
  
Which one do you prefer?  
  
Ash  
  
The first one. Before you where on the island.  
  
You liked dinosaurs back then.  
  
Loud  
  
Back then, they hadn't tried to eat me.  
  
Loud takes a better look around Ash's tiny hideaway,  
  
impressed with what he's been able to scavenge. Among the many  
  
items we see another smoke canister, some battery-powered  
  
lanterns and lots of candy wrappers. This kid's been living on  
  
chocolate for weeks.  
  
Ash  
  
When InGen cleared out, they left a lot of  
  
stuff behind.  
  
Loud  
  
Any weapons, radios?  
  
Ash pulls up a long cattle prod to show Loud.  
  
Ash  
  
Found this, but the battery's dead.  
  
Loud  
  
It's a wonder you aren't. I'm amazed, Ash. I   
  
barely lasted 30 hours. You lasted eight  
  
weeks.  
  
The line catches Ash strangely. It's the first moment of true  
  
emotion we've seen him in.  
  
Ash  
  
Is that all it's been? I thought it was longer.  
  
Loud  
  
(trying to be positive)  
  
The important thing is we both made it.  
  
That's something we have in common.  
  
Eric rips into a candy bar. After a moment, he realizes he  
  
should offer one to his guest as well.  
  
Loud takes it. A lone beat. Than, Loud just has to know...  
  
Loud (CONT'D)  
  
Did you read Eric Cartman's book?  
  
Ash  
  
Yeah.  
  
Loud  
  
What did you think?  
  
Ash  
  
I dunno. I mean, it was kind of preachy.  
  
Chaos-this, chaos-that. And like, to me, the  
  
guy seemed kind of high on himself.  
  
Loud smiles.  
  
Loud  
  
That's two things we have in common.  
  
69FEXT. TREETOPS - NIGHT69F  
  
The trio is where we left them, perched up in the branches.  
  
They're far from safe, but nothing's after them for a  
  
while.  
  
In Joseph's eyes, we can see a storm of guilt raging. But he  
  
hasn't said anything. Won't say anything.  
  
Darcela  
  
We can't just stop looking. Ash and Dr.  
  
Kiddington are out there somewhere.  
  
Fox  
  
I want to find them too, but we can't do a bit  
  
of good right now. For every scary thing we  
  
saw in the daylight, I'll bet there ten times  
  
more of 'em at night.  
  
(to Joseph)  
  
Am I right?  
  
Joseph  
  
I don't know.  
  
Fox  
  
I thought you were an expert.  
  
Joseph  
  
Dr. Kiddington was.  
  
Darcela  
  
Well Dr. Kiddington isn't here, so we're going to  
  
have to figure out what to do ourselves.  
  
Darcela is impressed by her own determinations. A long beat.  
  
Darcela (cont'd)  
  
So what do we do?  
  
No one has the faintest clue.  
  
69GEXT. DEEP IN THE FOREST - NIGHT69G  
  
VARIOUS SHOTS; The creatures of Isla Sorna walk past in the  
  
shadows, some looking up at the light in the trees.  
  
Suddenly, one of the creatures is attacked by another. We hear  
  
ROLLING, SNARLING, HISSING, just seeing the outline of the  
  
fight. Just as fast as it began, the fight is over, the winner  
  
snakes on the loser.  
  
69HEXT. TREETOPS - NIGHT (LATER)69H  
  
Everyone's moved to different branches, trying to settle in for  
  
the night. Fox keeps looking over to the tearful Darcela, about  
  
to say something. He finally does.  
  
Fox  
  
I just want you know, Darcela. It's not  
  
your fault what happened.  
  
Darcela looks over, not sure what his absolution.  
  
Fox (cont'd)  
  
Ash has always been headstrong, and you  
  
throw Ray into the mix and well...  
  
Darcela  
  
Well what?  
  
Fox  
  
Well damn it. I don't speak ill of the dead.  
  
What I'm trying to say is, it's was just a crazy  
  
accident. The exact same thing could have  
  
happened if he was with me. You can't go  
  
beating yourself up about it.  
  
Realizing he's trying his best, Darcela can't stay angry with  
  
him.  
  
Darcela  
  
This wouldn't happen if he was with  
  
you. I mean, you drive five miles below the  
  
speed limit. I totaled three cars in fives  
  
years.  
  
Fox  
  
That one time was just the bumper.  
  
Darcela  
  
He would have been, safe. Completely,  
  
entirely, suffocatingly safe.  
  
(beat)  
  
I would have him to see more of the world than  
  
Enid, Oklahoma. I wanted to see more of the  
  
world than Enid, Oklahoma. And so yes, it's  
  
my fault that this happened. I'm sorry that  
  
you have to be here.  
  
Really looking at her...  
  
Fox  
  
I'm not sorry at all.  
  
69IEXT. INGEN COMPOUND - DAY69I  
  
Morning on Isla Sorna. A low mist hangs tight to the forest  
  
floor as Eric seals up his hideaway for hopefully the last time.  
  
They start walking. Ash pulls something out of his pocket,  
  
shows it off to Loud.  
  
Ash  
  
Know what this is?  
  
Loud  
  
(takes it)  
  
A raptor claw. I use to have one. A fossil.  
  
Ash  
  
Mine's new.  
  
Loud hands it back.  
  
Ash is becoming more and more a normal thirteen-year old boy.  
  
There's an innocence to him that's coming back.  
  
Loud  
  
How much of this island have you explored?  
  
Ash  
  
I stayed pretty close to the compound,  
  
Figured if anyone came to look for me, that's  
  
where they'd start.  
  
Loud  
  
We need to head for the coast.  
  
Ash   
  
Are you sure?  
  
Loud  
  
Why?  
  
Ash  
  
Closer you get to the water, the bigger  
  
things get.  
  
69JEXT. JUNGLE - DAY69J  
  
Joseph and Darcela wait for Fox as he comes out of the bushes,  
  
hiking up his shorts.  
  
Trying to take charge...  
  
Joseph  
  
We need to stick to the plan. Head for the  
  
coast.  
  
Darcela  
  
What about Ash and Dr. Kiddington?  
  
Joseph  
  
Going to the coast was Loud's idea. If he's  
  
alive, that's where he's headed.  
  
Darcela  
  
What about Ash?  
  
Joseph represses his instinct to say Ash's dead.  
  
Fox  
  
(rationalizing)  
  
He's probably has a better chance by the coast  
  
as it is. Figures that all the big dinosaurs  
  
would live in the center of the island.  
  
(to Joseph)  
  
Right?  
  
Joseph  
  
Sure.  
  
69KEXT. JUNGLE - DAY69K  
  
As Loud and Ash walk, both stop, hearing a strange sound. But  
  
for a change, it's not an ominous one.  
  
It's a human one.  
  
A phone is RINGING, very faintly. Without a word to each other,  
  
Loud and Ash decide its coming from the right.  
  
69LEXT. JUNGLE - CONTUNUOUS DAY69L  
  
Fox is picking the briars out of his socks as they hike,  
  
risking tripping on every step. Then Darcela stops short. She's  
  
the first to hear it:  
  
THE SAME RINGING.  
  
After a beat, everyone else can hear it too. And recongnition  
  
finally lights on Fox's face...  
  
Fox  
  
My phone.  
  
Suddenly, Fox frantically searches his pockets as the others  
  
anxiously watch.  
  
Darcela  
  
You had the phone the whole time?  
  
Joseph  
  
Where is it?  
  
Fox  
  
I don't know. I don't have it with me.  
  
Darcela  
  
When did you have it last?  
  
Fox  
  
I don't remember  
  
Darcela  
  
Think.  
  
And Fox wracks his memory...  
  
Fox  
  
The plane. I got a call on the plane, put it in  
  
my coat pocket, and...  
  
Bust suddenly, he stops, his face is lighting with an awful  
  
realization. Darcela couldn't bear the wait...  
  
Darcela  
  
What?...WHAT!?  
  
Fox  
  
I loaned it to Hak Fu. He must have had it on  
  
him when he...  
  
The hideous implication of his words slowly sink in.  
  
69MEXT. JUNGLE - DAY69M  
  
Still following the faint RINGING, Loud, Ash turn to find  
  
A SAIL  
  
moving through the low trees. We recognize it as the back of a  
  
spinosaurus. We might think it's any random spinosaurus,  
  
except for the RINGING coming from somewhere inside it.  
  
Loud and Ash press back against a tree, keep perfectly  
  
still as they hear the THOOOOMB, THOOOOMB, THOOOMB of the  
  
creature's footsteps reverberating. It's tail RUSTKES against  
  
the brush.  
  
It's moving behind them, and it's close.  
  
We hear the RINGING move from left to right as it passes. So  
  
far, its has no idea they're there.  
  
Looking across the clearing, Ash is startled to see  
  
Fox AND Darcela  
  
are no more than 20 yards away, also hiding. An involuntary  
  
reflex, Ash calls out...  
  
Ash  
  
Mon! Dad!  
  
Loud immediately covers the boy's mouth. But it's to late.  
  
The dinosaur has stopped. We still can't see it. We don't know how  
  
close it is.  
  
Fox and Darcela spot Ash with Loud. They're a thousand  
  
emotions at once: relieved, disbelieving, terrified, overjoyed.  
  
They want to run to him, to yell out to him, but the monster is  
  
close.  
  
Loud takes his hand off Ash's mouth. They both stay  
  
completely silent.  
  
All this time, the sat-phone is RINGING.  
  
Than it stops.  
  
And after an agonizing beat, the beast moves. At first we're  
  
not sure which direction it's headed, but finally we can tell  
  
its moving away.  
  
Once the sail is finally out of sight, Ash breaks from Loud's  
  
hold and dashes to his parents' arms. They coop him up. Hug  
  
him, kiss him, their affection unquenchable. He's crying.  
  
Darcela  
  
(reassuring him)  
  
Sweetheart, you're okay.  
  
(reassuring herself)  
  
You're okay.  
  
(disbelieving)  
  
You're okay.  
  
Fox  
  
Never had a doubt. Never did. Us Kectume men,  
  
we stick around, huh?  
  
Ash  
  
We do.  
  
Looking at her grubby son, Darcela licks her shirttail, trying  
  
to rub his face clean.  
  
Fox  
  
Honey, there's not enough spit in the world  
  
for that.  
  
She LAUGHS. It's the first times she's laughed in two months.  
  
Joseph crosses the distance to Loud.  
  
Loud  
  
We need to keep moving.  
  
Joseph  
  
Loud, I want to tell you that I'm so sorry  
  
about the...  
  
Loud  
  
Joseph, I can't talk to you now.  
  
He walks off. Joseph follows him.  
  
Joseph  
  
Please, okay? Just yell at me. Call me an  
  
idiot. An asshole. Stupid. Tell me I screwed  
  
up because I know I did.  
  
Loud doesn't respond.  
  
Joseph (CONT'D)  
  
I thought if we could get a raptor back  
  
to the mainland, we could get serious money  
  
for it. Enough to fund the digging for 10  
  
years. More. Whatever it took.  
  
Loud shakes his head, disgusted, But doesn't stop.  
  
Joseph (CONT'D)  
  
You have to believe me. I did it with the  
  
best intentions.  
  
Loud  
  
(finally turning on him)  
  
Some of the worst things imaginable have  
  
been done with the best intentions. You  
  
rushed in with no thought to the  
  
consequences, to yourself or anyone else.  
  
(finally)  
  
You're no better than the people who built  
  
this place.  
  
Loud keeps walking, leaving Joseph with his guilt.  
  
70INT. CANYON BUILDING - DAY70  
  
The group enters a structure with giant windows designed to  
  
look into the canyon beyond -- only there's nothing to see but a  
  
thick fog.  
  
Toward the center of the room, a spiral staircase that leads to  
  
a lower level.  
  
With Joseph lagging, Loud approaches the stairs and peers down  
  
the circular opening in the floor. There is not much to see, just  
  
fog, a glint of sunlight.  
  
71EXT. RIVER CANYON - DAY71  
  
Step by step, Loud leads the group down a rusty spiral  
  
staircase below the observation room. The stairs end in a lower  
  
level. Although we're technically outside, this whole place feel  
  
strangely enclosed.  
  
There's a thick fog at this level -- clouds, really -- but far  
  
below we can see the river. And at its banks, a barge.  
  
Loud  
  
We climb down to the barge and follow the  
  
river out to the ocean. With any luck, the  
  
Costa Rican coast guard will pick us up.  
  
Ash  
  
Then we go home?  
  
Darcela  
  
Then we go home.  
  
Loud leads everyone down a RAMP to --  
  
72EXT. LANDING - DAY72  
  
A catwalk branches off, a SET OF STAIRS continuing down the  
  
along the canyon wall.  
  
Loud starts down the stairs. He's only taken a few steps down  
  
the rusty staircase suddenly  
  
BREAKS BENEATH HIS FEET.  
  
Fox grabs him in the nick of time. The staircase vanish into  
  
the fog. CLANFING AGAINST the canyon wall. After a few more  
  
seconds of silence, they hear the CRASH far below.  
  
Darcela  
  
You okay?  
  
Loud nods and looks in the other direction.  
  
Loud  
  
How about if we try this way?  
  
Their only other option is a precarious catwalk that  
  
disappears into the mist.  
  
Darcela  
  
Do you think it goes all the way across?  
  
Loud  
  
One way to find out.  
  
The only way to get his-near-fall is to push ahead. But his  
  
stomach turns at being so high.  
  
Darcela follows. The catwalk creaks and groans, listing  
  
slightly. She freezes mid-stride.  
  
Loud (CONT'D)  
  
(glancing back)  
  
We'd better do this one at a time.  
  
Darcela steps of and Loud carefully pushes forward,  
  
disappearing into the thick fog.  
  
The others listen to the CREAKING of the catwalk until it STOPS  
  
ABRIPTLY.  
  
SILENCE.  
  
Fox  
  
Dr. Kiddington?  
  
More silence. Then, out of the fog, a distant voice call out --  
  
Loud (O.S.)  
  
Come on over. One at a time.  
  
Darcela steps tentatively forwards. Ash is clinging to her.  
  
Darcela   
  
Ash, its okay. You'll be right behind me.  
  
Fox  
  
We're not going anywhere, I promise.  
  
As Fox holds Ash, and Darcela shares a look.  
  
Darcela  
  
We're all together now, Ash.  
  
Ash reluctantly releases her mother. Darcela starts to cross.  
  
73EXT. REVER CANYON - FAR WALL - DAY73  
  
Loud has stopped at a lateral support across the  
  
catwalk, trying to get the sense of where they are and what  
  
purpose this place may have served.  
  
Seeing that the support beams are brace high arched walls of steal  
  
mesh, it becomes obvious that we are inside this vast  
  
construction.  
  
Darcela emerges from the mist and turns back to the catwalk.  
  
Darcela  
  
(calling out)  
  
Okay! Come on, Ash!  
  
74EXT. LANDING - DAY74  
  
Ash is next to go across. He's still tentative.  
  
Fox  
  
How 'bout if I...  
  
Ash  
  
No, I can do it.  
  
Joseph and Fox look on as Ash disappears into the vapor.  
  
Fox  
  
(muttering to himself)  
  
That's it Ash. Nice and easy...  
  
75EXT. CATWALK - DAY75  
  
Ash slowly gropes his way forward. He feels a GUST OF WIND and  
  
a HEAVY THUD ahead on the catwalk which now sways beneath  
  
him.  
  
Regaining his balance, Ash peers forward, but the fog prevents  
  
him from seeing more than fifteen feet ahead. There is an EERIE  
  
SILENCE. Ash calls out timidly.  
  
Ash  
  
Mom?  
  
75AEXT. RIVER CANYON - FAR WALL - DAY75A  
  
Across the canyon, Loud moves across the later support. With  
  
his hand on the railing, he sends a white, hardened substance  
  
dropping into the mist.  
  
Looking up, Loud notices a large strut, covered with the same  
  
substance. Realizing what it could be.  
  
Loud  
  
Oh, my God.  
  
Darcela  
  
What is it?  
  
Loud  
  
A bird cage.  
  
Then, the sound of Ash SCREAMING.  
  
75BEXT. CATWALK - DAY75B  
  
Ash watches as A LOOMING SHAPE emerges from the fog -- a  
  
nightmarish vision stalking purposefully forward.  
  
A FULL GROWN PTERANODON,  
  
standing over seven feet high, walks upright on clawed feet, his  
  
thirty foot wings folded bat-like at his side.  
  
The creature sees Ash and fixes him with a demonic glare.  
  
Ash CRIES OUT and dashes back down the teetering catwalk.  
  
The Pteranodon ruses to its feet, spreads its thirty-foot wings  
  
and flies directly at him.  
  
AT THE OTHER END OF THE CATWALK  
  
Hearing Ash's SCREAMS, Fox charges onto the catwalk,  
  
searching in the fog.  
  
Fox  
  
Ash!  
  
Joseph   
  
It won't hold!  
  
Suddenly,  
  
Ash  
  
emerges from the fog, racing toward his father. And then  
  
  
  
THE PTERANODON  
  
swoops out of the fog, opens its giant rear claws, and snatches  
  
the terrified boy from the catwalk.  
  
Fox Kectume watches in stunned, abject horror as the Pteranodon  
  
carries Ash directly overhead --  
  
Fox  
  
Ash!  
  
The flying reptile struggles with the boy's weight. Fox  
  
watches helplessly as Ash is carried high across the canyon.  
  
Fox runs back alone the catwalk in a desperate attempt to keep  
  
Ash in sight.  
  
Joseph stays behind, moving back up the platform to try to  
  
keep the dinosaur in view. With a new idea, he races back up the  
  
stairs to the observation room. He has a way to save Ash.  
  
When he reaches the canyon wall, Fox turns a corner and runs  
  
along another enclosed catwalk leading deeper into the canyon.  
  
Loud and Darcela now come pounding down the catwalk trying to  
  
catch up with Fox.  
  
Darcela  
  
(shouting)  
  
Fox! Where is he? Can you see him?  
  
Fox  
  
(shouting back)  
  
I'm trying! That thing took him down this  
  
way!  
  
Loud  
  
Split up!  
  
THE PTERANODON  
  
carries Ash deeper into the canyon. The creature's wings beat  
  
steadily overhead, and the WIND is fierce. Ash looks down and  
  
sees the river far below.  
  
The Pteranodon swoops over an isolated outcropping of rocks at  
  
the end of the canyon and drops Ash into --  
  
75CEXT. PTERANODON NEST - DAY75C  
  
A large bowl of mud and branches the size of a satellite dish.  
  
Ash lands right on top of a pile of dinosaur bones picked  
  
clean. Mixed among is one human skull.  
  
Before Ash has time to cry out, he looks up to find  
  
SIX PTERANODON HATCHLINGS  
  
closing in on him with sharp-edged beaks.  
  
He picks up the human skull and whips it to the hatchlings.  
  
They easily duck it and keep coming.  
  
76EXT. OBSERVATION ROOM - CONTINUOUS DAY76  
  
Loud looks up to see Joseph leaning out over the edge of the  
  
observation platform. He suddenly realizes what Joseph is about  
  
to do.  
  
Loud  
  
Joseph! WAIT!  
  
Joseph SHOUTS BACK, an excited-terrified grin on his face.  
  
Joseph  
  
I CAN GET HIM!  
  
Loud  
  
NO!  
  
Joseph  
  
I KNOW THE CONSEQUENCES!  
  
Joseph jumps off the railing and  
  
DROPS TOWARDS THE CANYON BELOW.  
  
Loud, Fox and Darcela watch as Joseph FALLS past them like a  
  
stone, plummeting towards certain death. But then --  
  
THE PARASAIL CHUTE  
  
blossoms above him.  
  
Not only does it slows Joseph's descent, but he even manages to  
  
catch an updraft and begin to rise.  
  
He struggles to control the parasail, swooping dangerously  
  
close to the canyon wall, barely avoiding it.  
  
Up ahead he catches sight of Ash and steers towards him.  
  
77-80OMIT77-80  
  
81EXT. PTERANODON NEST - DAY81  
  
Ash struggles to keep away from the hatchlings. But there's  
  
no way out of this nest.  
  
Joseph SWOOPS overhead, but he's too high to reach Ash.  
  
Joseph  
  
Ash! HOLD ON!  
  
He circles around to make another attempt.  
  
82EXT. ENCLOSED CATWAY - DAY82  
  
Fox rounds the corner and finally catches sight of Ash in the  
  
nest, some fifty feet below, fighting off the hatchlings.  
  
Fox  
  
Hang on, Ash!  
  
Fox sees an outcropping he could jump onto from here. It's a  
  
big leap, though, he might not make it. He steels himself up for  
  
the jump, then chickens out.  
  
Loud and Darcela come up behind him. Suddenly,  
  
A SECOND PTERANODON  
  
CRASH LANDS on the catwalk enclosure about them -- right next  
  
to a gaping hole in the mesh. The catwalk GROANS with the  
  
extra weight.  
  
The pteranodon JAMS its head through the hole, SNAPPING at  
  
them.  
  
83EXT. CANYON - IN THE AIR - DAY83  
  
Joseph circles, making his approach.  
  
In the nest, Ash kicks at the hatchlings, but they're  
  
undeterred. Joseph and Ash will only have one chance.  
  
As Joseph swoops past, Ash jumps and grabs onto his boot. He is  
  
yanked up and out of the nest. But than, MOTHER PTERANODON  
  
shoots past, tearing out a piece of the parasail in its beak.  
  
84-85OMIT84-85  
  
86EXT. OVER THE RIVER - DAY86  
  
The pteranodon who landed on the top of the catwalk continues to  
  
SNAP through the hole in the enclosure.  
  
Finally the reptile's massive weight proves to much, and the  
  
entire section of the catwalk BREAKS FREE of the canyon wall  
  
and FLIPS OVER LATERALLY.  
  
Darcela, Loud and Fox are able to hang on, but so is the  
  
pteranodon, who now climbs their way.  
  
87OMIT87  
  
88EXT. OVER THE RIVER - DAY88  
  
His parasail badly damaged, Joseph tries to keep aloft. Heading  
  
as low as he dares, he yells to Ash --  
  
Joseph  
  
Let go!  
  
Terrified, Ash falls into the river safely. He surfaces,  
  
immediately swimming to shore.  
  
Trying to gain altitude, Joseph bends hard to the right. But the  
  
rigging is too badly damaged. He flies right into the canyon  
  
wall, hitting hard.  
  
Instead of tumbling down to the river, he finds himself  
  
swinging from his harness - the parasail snagged on a rock  
  
spire above him.  
  
89EXT. BROKEN CATWALK - DAY89  
  
Fox, Loud and Darcela struggle to stay away from the  
  
pteranodon as it moves towards them.  
  
Suddenly. the far end of this inverted section of catwalk  
  
detaches from the canyon wall and  
  
SWINGS DOWNWARD.  
  
The force of the action sends the three tumbling directly  
  
towards the pteranodon.  
  
Miraculously, they manage to avoid its open beak. But they  
  
are all sent plummeting toward the river below.  
  
90EXT. RIVER - DAY90  
  
They hit the water hard, resurfacing moments later. The  
  
current is carrying them downstream.  
  
91EXT. CANYON WALL - DAY91  
  
The two pteranodons who were pursuing Joseph now land on nearby  
  
ledges and consider how best to dispatch their prey.  
  
Joseph frantically tries to unhook his harness, but the tension  
  
is so tight from his own weight that he can't loosen the  
  
buckles.  
  
92-93OMIT 92-93  
  
94EXT. RIVER BANK - DAY 94  
  
Fox and Darcela emerge from the water by the canyon wall and  
  
find their son hiding behind a rock, searching the skies for  
  
Joseph.  
  
Darcela takes Eric tightly in her arms, and Fox urges them to  
  
keep moving. Up ahead, the mesh of the aviary meets the river.  
  
Wading the shore, Fox now scans the canyon, searching for  
  
Joseph. It doesn't take long to spot him.  
  
95EXT. CANYON WALLL - DAY95  
  
Joseph continues to struggle with the harness but to no avail.  
  
The doomed young man is suspended high up on the canyon wall  
  
like a modern Prometheus, an entire FLOCK of pteranodons  
  
gathering around him preparing to peck away his liver. And  
  
everything else.  
  
A MAMMOTH PTERANADON has landed beside him and looks him  
  
straight in the eye.  
  
The gigantic creature lunges at him. Joseph dodges away as best  
  
he can. The pteranodon's frustrated bite severs a crucial  
  
juncture on Joseph's harness, and Joseph is able to wriggle free.  
  
96EXT. RIVER BANK - DAY96  
  
Loud, Darcela, Fox and Ash watch in amazement as Joseph is the  
  
last to PLUNGE DOWN into the river.  
  
Loud  
  
He made it!  
  
Joseph bobs to the surface and spots the group downstream. He  
  
waves and begins to swim towards them. Soon he nears the shore  
  
and gets to his feet, wading as he comes.  
  
Loud, Fox, Darcela and Ash hurry to meet him.  
  
Loud is overjoyed to see him alive. But his smile quickly  
  
fades as he sees  
  
THE ENTIRE FLOCK OF PTERANODONS  
  
diving down from above in angry pursuit of their lost prey.  
  
Loud (CONT'D)  
  
Joseph, look out!  
  
Joseph glances behind him. He races forward, motioning fro his  
  
companions to turn around.  
  
Joseph  
  
Get back! Get back!  
  
Just then Joseph is knocked down by the lead pteranodon. It  
  
strikes from behind with a brutal, calculated beak to the head.  
  
Joseph stumbles and falls to the ground.  
  
Loud rushes forward with Fox right after him. Darcela takes  
  
Ash to safety down river.  
  
Joseph SCREAMS as the ENTIRE FLOCK of pteranodons now swarms  
  
around him, picking him apart with their beaks and claws.  
  
Loud  
  
Joseph!  
  
Fox  
  
It's no use, Dr. Kiddington. No use.  
  
Loud can't take his eyes off Joseph, whose BLOOD stains the  
  
water rushing by.  
  
And now several pteranodons are heading their way. Difficult  
  
as it is to leave Joseph behind, Loud and Fox make a run for it.  
  
Just as the pteranodons are about to swoop in for the kill, Loud  
  
and Fox dive back into the river...  
  
97EXT. THE RIVER - CONTINUOUS DAY97  
  
...and resurfaces on the far side of the mesh aviary wall, GASPING  
  
for air. Just behind them, the mammoth  
  
PTERANODON  
  
CRASHES into the mesh. It tears at the steel, actually ripping  
  
it in one place.  
  
At the dock up ahead, Darcela and Ash have found a rusty,  
  
waterlogged barge that's somehow still floating. Carrying a  
  
tarp-covered cage, the boat was meant for transporting dinos  
  
up and down the river.  
  
Darcela pushes them away from the dock as Loud and Fox climb  
  
on board.  
  
98EXT. ON THE BARGE - CONTINUOUS DAY98  
  
The current takes the craft downstream, letting us get our  
  
first good look at the incredible  
  
  
  
AVIARY.  
  
It's a vast, domed mesh structure that spans the entire canyon.  
  
In all, a feat of remarkable engineering and unmistakable  
  
hubris.  
  
Catching their breath, our four survivors look at the cage they  
  
were caught in.  
  
99EXT. DOWN RIVER - DAY / LATER99  
  
Yanking the starter rope one final time, Fox finally gets the  
  
engine to turn over, PUTTERING along. Darcela is beside him,  
  
bailing water.  
  
Fox  
  
My own kid was right in front of me and I  
  
didn't do a damn thing.  
  
Darcela  
  
You couldn't have made that jump.  
  
Fox  
  
I should have tried. It should have been me  
  
on that beach back there, not Joseph.  
  
Darcela  
  
How would you have helped Ash?  
  
(he can't answer)  
  
He needs you, Fox. He needs us.  
  
Fox  
  
He could have died.  
  
Darcela  
  
But he didn't. And neither did you. And I'm  
  
glad about that.  
  
99AUP ON THE BOW99A  
  
Loud is beside Ash, keeping watch, but also feeling the weight  
  
of Joseph's death.  
  
Ash  
  
Do you have any kids?  
  
Loud  
  
No. Although I've studied them in the wild.  
  
Ash looks over, not sure what that means.  
  
Loud (CON'T)  
  
I have a theory that there's two kinds of  
  
boys. Those who want to be astronomers and  
  
those who want to be astronauts.  
  
Ash  
  
I want to be an astronaut.  
  
Loud  
  
See, I was the opposite. I never understood  
  
why anyone would want to go into space. It's  
  
so dangerous. You do one thing wrong and  
  
you're dead. The astronomer -- or the  
  
paleontologist -- get to study these amazing  
  
things from a place of complete safety. And  
  
truthfully, everything you really need to  
  
learn, you can learn it from the ground.  
  
Ash  
  
But then you never get to go in space.  
  
Loud  
  
Exactly. The difference between imagining  
  
how things might be and seeing how they  
  
really are. To be able to touch them. That's  
  
what Joseph wanted to do.  
  
The barge starts to round a bend. On the bow, Loud and Ash  
  
are the fist to see something remarkable. Ash GASPS,  
  
unprepared. We don't know yet what they see.  
  
Loud (cont'd)  
  
I can blame the people who made this island.  
  
But I can't blame the people who want to see  
  
it. To study it.  
  
At the rear of the barge, Fox just now sees what's ahead. Awe-  
  
struck, he slows the motor and motions for Darcela to take a  
  
look. And so do we.  
  
UP AHEAD  
  
The setting sun illuminates an incredible valley filled with  
  
dinosaurs. We see armored ANKYLOSAURS with clubbed  
  
tails. Duck-billed CORYTHOSAURS. We float under the gigantic,  
  
arching necks of eighty-foot BRACHIOSAURS.  
  
With the mist from the river and the play of light, we're  
  
witnessing a kind of primal Eden.  
  
Loud (cont'd)  
  
How's a boy suppose to resist this?  
  
100EXT. FURTHER DOWNSTREAM - NIGHT100  
  
A FULL MOON passes behind clouds. THUNDER quietly rumbles, and  
  
LIGHTNING flickers in the distance.  
  
Fox is still at the wheel. The river is narrower here, and  
  
cautions must be taken to avoid the banks.  
  
As the barge begins to round another bend. a FAMILIAR HIGH-  
  
PITCHED SOUND pierces the darkness. Muffled but unmistakable,  
  
it is the RINGING SAT-PHONE.  
  
All exchange looks of sheer PANIC, expecting Spinosaurus to  
  
leap out at any moment. Loud scans the river banks.  
  
Loud  
  
Keep quiet.  
  
Fox cuts the motor, and time seems to stop as the four stand  
  
posed for action.  
  
The barge finishes rounding the curve, and the ringing grows  
  
LOUDER. The suspense is excruciating until finally...  
  
Their eyes widen at some horrifying sight, more horrifying  
  
than anything they've yet seen.  
  
SEVEN MOUNDS OF DINOSAUR DUNG sit on the patch off treeless flat  
  
ground just beyond the river bank.  
  
As our friends consider the sight, an idea comes to them all of them  
  
almost simultaneously.  
  
With Ash still in the boat, Darcela, Fox, and Loud jump into  
  
the river and rush to the bank.  
  
101EXT. RIVER BANK - CONTINUOUS - NIGHT101  
  
The three companions sprint towards the source of the RINGING.  
  
Loud  
  
Find it before it stops ringing!  
  
And bracing themselves and hocking their breath, they PLUNGE  
  
their arms into their respective dung-heaps. After a few  
  
moments of this disgusting search...  
  
Fox  
  
I've got something. I think I've got  
  
something!  
  
All turn to Fox. Clearing away the clinging defecation, he  
  
holds up to a beeper. And still the phone RINGS.  
  
Returning to their bleak task, they shovel the excrement with  
  
their arms. Finally:  
  
Darcela  
  
I've got it! I've got it!  
  
Loud snatches the RINGING SAT-PHONE from Darcela's hands,  
  
presses a button, and puts it to his ear.  
  
RECORDED VOICE (ON PHONE)  
  
You too can own a time share in beautiful  
  
Guadalajara. Enjoy a meal in one of our four  
  
star restaurants, explore our coral reefs, or  
  
just walk on the beach...  
  
The Kectume's hear the recorded voice and let out a collective,  
  
heavy sigh. Loud shuts off the phone.  
  
In all the excitement, none of them notice a fierce horned  
  
CARNOTAUR right behind them. The giant creature ROARS, ready  
  
to eat them.  
  
But as it gets in close, it smells them. Even a dinosaur won't  
  
eat something that is covered in shit. After a beat, the  
  
Carnotaur turns and walks away, back into the jungle.  
  
Fox  
  
Can't help but be a little offended.  
  
102EXT. BACK ON THE BARGE - NIGHT102  
  
CLOSE ON the cleaned satellite phone's display. The battery  
  
level indicator is FLASHING.  
  
Fox  
  
Whatever you do, don't call the U.S. Embassy.  
  
They won't do a God Damn thing.  
  
Loud  
  
Well, we don't exactly have a Costa Rican  
  
phone book here, so it will have to be  
  
somebody we know in the states. Someone we  
  
can absolutely count on to send help.  
  
Fox  
  
(to Darcela)  
  
James Rockett.  
  
AMANDA  
  
I wouldn't trust James Rockett with a snowball in a  
  
blizzard.  
  
Fox glares at her. Now Ash notices something odd in the  
  
river.  
  
Ash  
  
What's that?  
  
The others look down in the murky water. Just below the  
  
surface,  
  
A SHIMMERING WAVE OF SILVER  
  
passes beneath the boat.  
  
Then a SINGLE FISH jumps from the water. And another. And  
  
another.  
  
Loud  
  
Bonitas.  
  
Ash  
  
Something must've scared them.  
  
Another roll of THUNDER, this time much closer.  
  
Loud  
  
Get the motor going.  
  
Fox moves the motor and pulls the start cord. The engine  
  
sputters but won't come to life.  
  
And now the phone BEEPS. The battery is getting even weaker.  
  
Loud makes a quick decision and DIALS.  
  
Darcela  
  
Who are you calling?  
  
But Loud ignores the question. RING. RING.  
  
Loud  
  
Pick up! Pick up!  
  
103INT. Charity'S LIVING ROOM - NIGHT103  
  
Wearing his jammies, three-year old BB Kidington awkwardly picks up  
  
the phone with both hands. He has the mouthpiece next to his  
  
lips, but the earpiece is hanging out in space.  
  
BB  
  
Hewwo?  
  
INTERCUT  
  
Recognizing who it must be...  
  
Loud  
  
BB? BB. Get your mother. Right  
  
away!  
  
A long silence. BB bites his lip, looks around.  
  
Loud (CONT'D)  
  
BB? Are you there?  
  
BB  
  
Hewwo?  
  
The sat-phone BEEPS again, this time much LOUDER.  
  
Darcela and Ash watch Loud, realizing their fate may hang on  
  
this single call. Fox struggles without success to start the  
  
motor.  
  
Then, unseen by the group, a  
  
GIGANTIC FIN  
  
rises from the water just fifty yards from the barge. It's  
  
headed right to them and closing fast.  
  
Loud  
  
(desperate)  
  
BB! It's the dinosaur man! Go get  
  
mommy, okay?  
  
BB  
  
Okay.  
  
Not sure what to do with the phone, BB makes a logical  
  
choice and hangs it back up.  
  
He walks away to his mom.  
  
104EXT. BARGE - NIGHT [END INTERCUTTING]104  
  
Loud realizes he's been cut off. He's about to redial when  
  
WHAM!  
  
The barge is RAMMED, sending everyone tumbling. Loud manages  
  
to stay on top of the wheelhouse, but he loses grip on the  
  
phone, which falls on deck.  
  
SPINOSAURUS  
  
rises from the water, towering over the barge. As lightning  
  
FLASHES and thunder CRACKS, the dinosaur lets out an ear-  
  
splitting ROAR.  
  
It lunges at Loud with gaping jaws. Loud leaps out of  
  
the way just in time as the dinosaur  
  
RIPS OFF  
  
the entire wheelhouse.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
105INT. Charity'S LIVING ROOM - NIGHT105  
  
BB leads Charity into the room. Hands her the phone. Of  
  
course, it's just a DIAL TONE.  
  
Charity  
  
Was somebody on the phone?  
  
BB  
  
Dinosaur man.  
  
Charity looks at him with confusion, then quickly checks the  
  
Caller ID box besides the phone. It's international, and not a  
  
number she recognizes.  
  
BACK TO:  
  
106EXT. THE BARGE - NIGHT106  
  
Loud stays one step ahead of the Spinosaurus as the beast rips  
  
apart the quickly-sinking boat.  
  
It spits out the wheelhouse and bites down on the stern of the  
  
boat, ripping off a chunk.  
  
Loud is heading up to the other three when he hears the sat-  
  
phone RING. He spots it, just about to fall into the water.  
  
Dives for it, answering...  
  
Loud  
  
Charity!  
  
106AINT. Charity LIVING ROOM - NIGHT106A  
  
Charity  
  
Loud?  
  
She can hear the Spinosaurus ROAR.  
  
Charity (CONT'D)  
  
Loud? Loud!  
  
But he's cut off by a SECOND ROAR, the sound of someone  
  
SCREAMING.  
  
And then the line goes dead.  
  
Charity pales. BB looks at her with a smile.  
  
BB  
  
(imitating)  
  
Raaaar!  
  
106BEXT. BACK ON THE BARGE - NIGHT106B  
  
Dropping the dead phone, Loud scrambles towards the front of  
  
the boat and joins Fox, Darcela and Ash, who have taken refuge  
  
in the dinosaur cage.  
  
The fearsome beast now lifts the stern of the boat clear out of  
  
the water.  
  
The cage SCRAPES across the deck and SLAMS into the gunwale,  
  
toppling off the barge and  
  
INTO THE RIVER.  
  
Ash and the Kectume's are still inside.  
  
107EXT. THE RIVER - UNDERWATER - NIGHT107  
  
The cage sinks. The closest to the door, Fox manages to get out.  
  
The other three aren't as lucky. The cage rotates as it descends  
  
and lands on the river bottom with the door side down, trapping  
  
them inside.  
  
In the cold murky depths, they pull frantically on the bars.  
  
Debris and equipment float around them.  
  
Fox surfaces out of the breath and disoriented. Spinosaurus  
  
pushes past the boat. If anyone is going to save his family, it  
  
has to be him.  
  
And so he dives.  
  
Pushing with all his might, he manages to tip the heavy  
  
structure, just enough so Darcela, Ash and Loud can get out.  
  
Fox himself isn't so lucky.  
  
Spinosaurus grabs the cage and Fox, throwing both straight up  
  
out of the water. Fox flies twenty feet away, further from the  
  
shore.  
  
Darcela  
  
Fox!  
  
Ash  
  
DAD!  
  
Spinosaurus is going after the heroic Mr. Kectume, who dives,  
  
swimming underwater. He's trying to lead it away from his  
  
family.  
  
Loud  
  
(looking around)  
  
Up! Up!  
  
He points to a heavy crane assembly, designed for lifting cages  
  
off the large boats. Now well accustomed to fleeing on  
  
command, Darcela sends Ash up first, climbing the scaffolding  
  
like a jungle gym.  
  
All the while, they're trying to spot Fox.  
  
Loud is the last to climb, reaching the first section as  
  
Spinosaurus returns from the water, SLAMMING into the base of  
  
the crane. The whole assembly SHUDDERS, threatening to rip into  
  
the water.  
  
Ash  
  
Where's Dad?  
  
Darcela  
  
Just hold on.  
  
Try as it might, the beast can't climb the crane. So instead it  
  
RAMS it, SHAKES it, trying to knock them off. Ash slips, but  
  
Darcela catches him.  
  
About to shed his bag to climb higher, Loud finds one last  
  
hope. It's the resonation chamber model. A beat before he  
  
decides: It may not be the best choice, but it's the only choice.  
  
He blows through it, the same EERIE PITCH we heard before. On  
  
the third try, he's able to approximate the "egg" cry he heard  
  
the raptors give. He keeps it up, repeating over and over.  
  
Spinosaurus stops for a beat, confused How this sound could be  
  
coming from a non-raptor. But then keeps SMASHING.  
  
We can hear the mounting bolts STRAIN. Soon the whole crane  
  
will tip.  
  
But not before a MATCHING CRY is heard in the jungle. Grant  
  
stops, not certain he heard it. But there it is AGAIN.  
  
He keeps blowing.  
  
The crane is close to tipping when a single RAPTOR appears  
  
from the darkness, CHIRP-BARKING at the Spinosaur, who simply  
  
bats away.  
  
But then MORE RAPTORS come. And even MORE. Soon there are  
  
dozens gathering, circling.  
  
Loud stops signaling. All three survivors watch with  
  
horrified fascination, knowing their fate is perilous no matter  
  
which side wins.  
  
Looking at his adversaries, Spinosaurus ROARS. And suddenly  
  
the raptors attack.  
  
Spinosaurus easily handles the first few, but like ants they  
  
just keep coming. They climb up his back, slicing, into him with  
  
their razor-sharp claws.  
  
Loud  
  
Jump! Swim for the far shore!  
  
All three drop from the crane arm into the water.  
  
Meanwhile, the fight continues. Spinosaurus rallies, shaking  
  
off many of the raptors, but they just keep coming. Their  
  
hooked claws dig in, scraping the meat to the bone.  
  
Spinosaurus puts up a brave fight to the end, but finally  
  
collapses, dead. The raptors continue to shred it to ribbons.  
  
Then one of the raptors looks over to see the survivors  
  
swimming away.  
  
But a bird in the hand is worth two in the bush. It goes back to  
  
its meal.  
  
107AEXT. FAR SHORE - NIGHT107A  
  
Loud is trying to move them along. still headed downstream.  
  
But Ash won't budge another foot.  
  
Ash  
  
We have to keep looking for Dad. We have to.  
  
Darcela  
  
I know. I know. I want to look for him too.  
  
Ash  
  
then we should...  
  
She kneels down, facing him. She's just as upset as he is, but  
  
motherhood carries the burden of remaining calm.  
  
Darcela  
  
Let me tell you a few things about you Dad,  
  
okay? He's very very very clever, very very brave,  
  
and he loves you ever very much.  
  
Ash  
  
He loves you too.  
  
Darcela  
  
Okay. He loves us very very much. And I know  
  
that right now more than anything, your Dad  
  
would want to know that we're safe. Okay?  
  
Ash nods.  
  
Darcela (CONT'D)  
  
We're going to get out of this, and  
  
everything's going to be all right, I promise.  
  
A VOICE  
  
Listen to your mother.  
  
Out of the darkness steps Fox Kectume. Darcela is knocked over  
  
with surprise. Ash runs to him, nearly tackling him.  
  
Fox  
  
Good thing I've been swimming, huh?  
  
Darcela hugs him and Ash so tightly they can't breath.  
  
CROSSFADE TO:  
  
108-109OMIT108-109  
  
110EXT. BEACH - DAY110  
  
The foursome sit back on the wide beach, one facing  
  
each direction, keeping watch. A light rain is falling, but they  
  
don't seem to notice.  
  
Trying to keep his boy's spirit up...  
  
Fox  
  
You remember when we went fishing last  
  
summer? And I was trying to put the boat in  
  
and the trailer sank? And then the tow truck  
  
came and tried to pull it out, but it got  
  
dragged in? And the truck driver threatened  
  
to knock your Dad's lights out? So I said I  
  
was the governor and he believed me?  
  
Ash really smiles, remembering the day.  
  
Ash  
  
Yeah.  
  
Darcela is smiling too. She had completely forgotten the  
  
incident.  
  
Fox  
  
That was a fun day.  
  
To Fox, after some consideration....  
  
Darcela  
  
We should try fishing again.  
  
Fox  
  
You mean it?  
  
Darcela  
  
I do. It's worth another shot. And who knows?  
  
Things might turn out differently.  
  
Her hand takes his, gently brushing off the wet sand, fingertips  
  
touching. It's a small thing, but it's a start.  
  
Sensing his cue to leave, Loud gets up and starts walking down  
  
the beach. Ash hurries to follow him. He speaks  
  
conspiratorially, not wanting to alarm his parents.  
  
Ash  
  
The lady you called, how do you know she can  
  
help us?  
  
Loud  
  
She's the one person I could always count on.  
  
And she's saved me more times than she  
  
realizes. I owe her everything.  
  
A long beat as they walk.  
  
Loud (CONT'D)  
  
It's strikes me now I never told her that.  
  
Ash  
  
You should.  
  
Loud  
  
You're right.  
  
As they keep walking, Loud notices something rammed against  
  
the rocks ahead. It's a speedboat, its hull ripped open from the  
  
impact.  
  
And it's not just any boat either -- it's the same Dino-Soar  
  
boat that was pulling the parasail. Ash hasn't seen it yet, so  
  
Loud stops him.  
  
Loud (CONT'D)  
  
Ash, do you know what happened to the boat?  
  
that brought you here? Why did it crash?  
  
Ash  
  
No. I couldn't see.  
  
Loud  
  
Do me a favor. Go back to your parents for a  
  
minute, would you?  
  
(pre-empting objections)  
  
They look worried.  
  
Ash nods and heads back to Fox and Darcela. Loud forges on,  
  
approaching the speedboat wreckage. He doesn't know what he'll  
  
find, but he needs to look.  
  
Almost reaching his parents, Ash stops. Looks out over the  
  
ocean, where he sees  
  
TWO LIGHTS.  
  
He doesn't say anything for a moment, trying to make sure  
  
they're real. They are. And they're coming closer.  
  
Ash  
  
(excited)  
  
Mom! Dad!  
  
They look up to see the distant lights, just now making out  
  
full forms...  
  
Fox  
  
Helicopters. Helicopters!  
  
He SHOUTS with joy. Fox, Darcela and Ash wave their arms,  
  
making as much motion as possible. The helicopters -- big  
  
military choppers -- change direction, heading straight for  
  
them.  
  
Fox and Darcela embrace, then kiss, the moment getting the best  
  
of them  
  
AT THE SPEEDBOAT  
  
Loud looks in, prepared to see anything in the wreckage. But  
  
the cabin is surprisingly intact, just a little blood. There are  
  
three gashes on the driver's seat back. Grant measures their  
  
spacing with his fingers.  
  
Ash  
  
(yelling over)  
  
Dr. kiddington! Helicopters are coming!  
  
Loud looks down to the wet sand around him, finding a trail of  
  
three-toed tracks.  
  
Ash (CONT'D)  
  
We're safe!  
  
Loud  
  
(to himself)  
  
No we're not.  
  
THE FIRST CHOPPER.  
  
flies right overhead. Fox and Darcela are confused, until the  
  
second helicopter starts to land -- the first on is there to   
  
cover them.  
  
Loud YELLS at the first chopper, trying to wave it away. But  
  
the noise of the blades is DEAFENDING.  
  
Loud (CONT'D)  
  
NO! STAY BACK! THEY'RE IN THE TREES!  
  
At the treeline, the upper branches are shaking. At first, it  
  
looks like it's just the wind off the chopper, but  
  
something more is happening.  
  
  
  
A PTERANODON  
  
flies up out of the trees, the first of twenty. It's a gorgeous  
  
and terrifying sight.  
  
110AINT. FIRST CHOPPER - DAWN110A  
  
Terrified, the Costa Rican CHOPPER PILOT veers away, but the  
  
pteranodons are already on him. They SMASH at the windows,  
  
grabbing on the skids, The chopper rolls wildly.  
  
One over-eager pteranodon sticks his head up to high, getting  
  
decapitated by the blade.  
  
110BEXT. BEACH - DAWN110B  
  
As the second chopper touches down on the beach, Ash, Darcela  
  
and Fox load in. Loud is running their way.  
  
110CEXT. BY THE TREES - DAWN110C  
  
Meanwhile, the first copper is losing the battle even as it  
  
climbs higher. The helicopter suddenly tips, falling, SMASHING  
  
into the trees with a massive fireball.  
  
110DINT. SECOND CHOPPER - DAWN110D  
  
Seeing the explosion, the SECOND CHOPPER PILOT takes off. Ash,  
  
Darcela and Fox are on board, but Loud is still running up.  
  
The helicopter passes right over him.  
  
Darcela  
  
(to the pilot)  
  
You have to go back! We can't leave him!  
  
Seeing a ladder release by the door, Fox throws the lever. A cord-  
  
and-steel-ladder unfurls, dragging across the sand.  
  
110EEXT. THE BEACH - DAWN 110E  
  
Loud chases after us, catching a rung just as it goes over the  
  
water. Behind him, pteranodons are circling the wreckage of  
  
the first chopper and starting to go after the second.  
  
Buffeted by the wind, Loud climbs the ladder up towards the  
  
chopper. A pteranodon flies up right behind him, trying to  
  
bite. It catches Grant's shoulder.  
  
Loud spins to the far side of the ladder. The pteranodon goes  
  
to bite him again, but finds it head caught between the rungs.  
  
As it tries to free itself, it just gets more entangled.  
  
The entire ladder starts to lift, caught by the updraft from the  
  
creature's wings.  
  
110FINT. SECOND CHOPPER - DAWN110F  
  
Up with the pilot, Darcela sees the other pteranodons are headed  
  
back to the island, unable to keep up.  
  
Darcela  
  
They're not following.  
  
In back, Fox and Ash get the ladder mechanism to begin to  
  
retract. It reels Loud in faster. It also reels in the  
  
pteranodon, which may be caught, but is still plenty dangerous.  
  
As Loud reaches the cabin, they shut off the ladder engine.  
  
The pteranodon is still working its way free, pulling itself closer  
  
and closer.  
  
Loud  
  
(shouting over the noise)  
  
We have to cut it! Find something sharp!  
  
Everyone checking the cabin for a knife, anything sharp.  
  
Finally, Ash hands Loud the raptor claw.  
  
Loud uses it to rip the line. The fibers break and fray, but  
  
the pteranodon keeps coming closer.  
  
Fox throws a wrench at the pteranodon, WHACKING it straight  
  
in the head. It felt good, and damn if it didn't slow it down a  
  
little.  
  
Loud has cut through the cord. He started on the second when  
  
the pteranodon SNAPS at him, going for his hand. There's  
  
nowhere for Grant to cut without the pteranodon getting him.  
  
And idea, Loud very deliberately places in his hand on the line,  
  
pulling away at the last moment. The pteranodon itself bites  
  
through the line.  
  
110GEXT. OCEAN - DAWN110G  
  
The pteranodon falls away from the helicopter, catching wind  
  
just before it hits the water.  
  
It circles and flies back to Isla Sorna.  
  
As horrifying as the creature was a moment ago, it's suddenly  
  
beautiful again. Each motion of its giant wings is a small  
  
symphony.  
  
110HINT. COPPER / FLYING - DAWN110H  
  
Sitting between his parents, Ash looks back at the island in  
  
the distance.  
  
Ash  
  
What do you think is going to happen with the  
  
dinosaurs?  
  
Loud  
  
The population will Stabilize eventually.  
  
They'll adapt to fit different roles.  
  
ON Fox AND Darcela   
  
Fox  
  
Either that, or the government will firebomb  
  
it back to the Stone Age.  
  
Darcela  
  
I would completely support that.  
  
ON Ash AND Loud  
  
looking back at the island.  
  
Ash  
  
I hope they don't. I want to come back  
  
someday.  
  
And Dr. Kiddington realizes...  
  
Loud  
  
So do I.  
  
EXT. OCEAN – DAWN  
  
The helicopter flies away across the ocean, leaving the island behind.  
  
THE END 


End file.
